


Не прошенная помощь

by Styx13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Confession, Demigods, F/M, Kisses, Love, M/M, Quest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx13/pseuds/Styx13
Summary: Всего месяц остался до пробуждения богини Геи и ее кровожадных детей, а затем весь привычный мир будет уничтожен в новой войне богов и гигантов. Остановить богиню могут только семеро героев из пророчества... Так, Алекс, ты что тут делаешь? Мы же договаривались что ты останешься в лагере! Да блин, Ламбракес! Мы тоже хотим спасти Нико, но ты... О, боги, этот молодняк...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/PiperMcLean, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Лео Вальдес





	1. Предыстория это такая штука... Щепетильная...

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то давным давно я переписала первую книгу Героев Олимпа, Пропавшего Героя. Все файлы и писанина были, к сожалению, утрачены когда мой ноутбук сдох. Но теперь, когда спустя года три-четыре, у меня появился новый, я хочу отдать должное той истории, которая была моей первой работой и вдохновила на писательское дело, так что я продолжу ту историю. Информация о новой героине будет поступать как следует, не вываливаясь на читателя целыми главами с анкетами.

\- Обещай, что не вляпаешься в неприятности. - проговорила мама, когда я стояла у входной двери с рюкзаком за спиной.  
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - ухмыльнулась я, распростерши руки для объятий. Мама улыбнулась, закатывая глаза и обняла меня. Волосы у нее пахли шампунем. Они всегда пахли шампунем. Каждый раз разным, но сам этот факт всегда меня удивлял, ведь мои собственные патлы пахли... Ну, короче, ничем они не пахли, просто волосы как волосы.  
\- Просто не суйся в опасные места, ладно? - мать сжала меня в объятиях, чуть ли не выбивая у меня из легких весь воздух.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты называешь опасными местами, - хмыкнула я, усмехаясь, легонько хлопая маму по спине. - Потому что для меня школа может быть опасней, чем ядерная установка или-...  
\- Алекс, я серьезно. - мама отстранилась от меня смотря прямо в глаза хмурым взглядом, крепко держа руками за плечи, будто бы готовясь встряхнуть меня если что.  
\- Я знаю. - я аккуратно убрала ее руки с моих плеч, улыбаясь. - И я... Обещаю никуда не лезть. - единственный плюс проживания в домике Гермеса, это приобретенные там способности вранья и кражи. Я не могла обещать матери не вляпаться в неприятности, ведь я уже была в них по самое горло.  
Иногда так смешно осознавать, что, если бы это сказал обычный подросток, это бы могло означать наркотики или алкоголь, но точно никак не причастность к группе друзей что должны спасти свет от гнева матери Земли. Хотя, технически, я не была одной из семи, а именно столько полубогов должно было в конце концов спасти мир от Геи, это не значило что в процессе их не было больше. Да и к тому же, как говорил однажды Аполлон, пророчества в конце концов оказываются правы, так что даже если я не доберусь до Геи, то я хотя бы помогу остальным сделать это. Это лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать.  
\- Ну, смотри мне! – улыбнулась мама, легонько щелкнув меня по макушке. – И не забудь про мой День Рождения.  
\- Я никогда не забываю дни рождения! – наигранно обиженно произнесла я. – Я не настолько забывчивая.  
\- Ну про посуду ты забыла. – мама указала в сторону раковины, которая все так же была полна грязной посуды.  
\- Ой…? – виновато усмехнулась я.  
\- Ладно, вали уже, будешь мне должна. – усмехнулась мама, кивая мне в сторону двери. Я улыбнулась и быстро чмокнув родительницу в щеку, вышла из квартиры, сбегая по лестнице вниз. – Чтобы за день до моего дня рождения вся посуда была вымыта!  
\- Будет! – крикнула я в ответ, перед тем как выйти из подъезда. – Вот только я ли ее помою…  
\- Алекс, иди помогай! – прозвучал снизу голос Лео, который на этот раз звучал громко и ясно, не заглушаемый потоками ветра, некоторые из которых возможно были созданы сонной мной.  
\- Ну да, да, иду… - я зевнула, потягиваясь и мне в лицо тут же подул прохладный ветерок. Открыв глаза, первым что я увидела было голубое небо. Чистое при чистое, не одного облачка. А значит в случаи чего я не смогу создать туманность чтобы скрыть нас хотя бы от чьих-нибудь глаз. Когда же я опустила глаза вниз, я могла видеть почти всю палубу, кроме тех частей что не давали увидеть огромные белые паруса. Лео как обычно стоял у штурвала, Фрэнк расхаживал туда-сюда со шваброй, которую ему видимо спихнула Аннабет - которая в свою очередь, наверное, все так и сидела себе в каюте, выискивая что-то в ноутбуке Дедала, а Хейзел сидела рядом с Фестусом, наверное пытаясь убедить свой живот в том что она достаточно героична, чтобы ее не тошнило на волнах.  
\- Алекс! – еще раз крикнул Вальдес, видимо решив, что я снова заснула. - Если ты уже приперлась, то давай пользу приноси! – и это говорит наглый парнишка, периодически обзывающий меня “мелкой”, который никак не хочет признать того, что без моих способностей к химии, как обычной, так и “божественной”, этот кораблик бы никогда не поднялся в воздух.  
\- Да я уже почти пришла! – крикнула ему в ответ я, снова зевая. Я “приперлась” на Арго 2 как раз тогда, когда Арго остановился запастись всякой бякостью перед полетом в Древние Земли, так что меня чуть было не убили тем куском Небесной Бронзы что они достали с острова, когда я с размаху плюхнулась на палубу корабля. Через половину страны на ветрах — это вам не прогулка по годами вытоптанной тропинке! Там нужно чувствовать каждое колебание, управлять потоками и вовремя менять их, иначе вместо Канзаса попадешь в Антарктиду.  
Когда я встала, оглядывая морские просторы вокруг нас с мачты, которая служила мне спальней, в голову снова пролезли воспоминания о доме, семье… В тот день, когда мама провожала меня, папа был уже на роботе, а брат все еще спал. Я не хотела делать из своего отъезда целую прощальную церемонию, так как знала, что не выдержу. В прошлый раз, во время войны с Кроносом, я чуть было не сорвалась. Хирон отправлял меня на разведку в Филадельфию, при этом не скрывая опасности задания и риска, с которым я могла бы столкнуться, так что дал поговорить с родителями по видео связи в Большом Доме. Тогда у меня был соблазн просто сбежать к ним, рассказать им все, но… Они были в опасности уже от того, что они были связаны со мной. Тогда Лука мог навредить им чтобы выпытать что-то у меня, и это меня неимоверно пугало. А сейчас… Сейчас мы воюем с Матерью Землей. Первородным богом которая видела все… Это не могло не пугать как минимум так же сильно.  
\- Алекс, мать твою! – крикнул Лео, когда я как раз спустилась на капитанский мостик по одному из канатов. Пайпер только что приземлилась верхом на пегасе с вырубленными Перси и Джейсоном. – Помоги с пегасом, ты же его знаешь.  
\- Так уж и быть. - пробормотала я, пока подбегала к Блэкджеку, начиная поглаживать его по загривку, помогая Фрэнку и Хейзел завести его в конюшню. – Ты хорошо справился, дружок. – я улыбнулась ему, легонько щелкнув по носу. – Называл Перси Боссом? – я хихикнула, услышав оптимистичный ржачь, вспоминая как Джексон все время просил пегаса перестать называть его так.  
\- Ты его понимаешь? – спросил Фрэнк, подтаскивая ведро с водой ближе к Блэкджеку.  
\- Нет, куда уж мне. – я махнула рукой, снова улыбнувшись. — Это Перси у нас доктор Дуллитл.  
— Такими темпами у нас скоро закончится амброзия… — прозвучал ворчливый голос тренера Хеджа, как раз заглянувшего в конюшни. – В кают-компании через десять минут.  
\- Спасибо, тренер. – кивнула сатиру, Хейзел.

Мы собрались за обеденным столом, и Пайпер объяснила нам что случилось у дорожного знака «Топика — 32 мили», пересказала беседу с Бахусом, описала устроенную Геей ловушку и то, как эйдолоны захватили тела парней. Прямо как в фильмах ужасов, ей богу. 

— Ну конечно! — Хейзел хлопнула ладонью по столу, так что Фрэнк от неожиданности выронил буррито. — С Лео произошло то же самое.

— Значит, я не виноват, — выдохнул Лео. — Не я начал третью мировую войну. Просто я был одержим злым духом. Какое облегчение!

\- И вправду, облегчение. – беззлобно фыркнула я.

— Но римляне этого не знают, — возразила Аннабет. — Да и с чего бы им верить нашим ничем не подтвержденным словам?

— Мы могли бы выйти на связь с Рейной, — предложил Джейсон. — Она бы нам поверила. Ты могла бы ее убедить, Пайпер. Уверен, у тебя бы получилось.

Ну, как говориться - до парней вечно все доходит, как до жирафов. С этой мыслью я оглядела женскую половину команды, и заметила солидарность в лице Аннабет. Даже Хейзел поморщилась.

— Я могла бы попытаться, — нерешительно сказала Пайпер. — Но с Октавианом возникнут трудности. На клинке кинжала я видела, как он управляет толпой римлян. Не уверена, что Рейна сможет его остановить.

Мне, честно говоря, не верилось, что этот щуплый чудак мог вести за собой толпу римских воинов, которых явно тупыми амбалами не назовешь, но… Факт оставался фактом. И это меня очень насторожило, особенно в контексте последних событий; может быть этот малый тоже был не таким уж и плохим, может им тоже управляли приспешники Геи… Может быть это не его вина...? Настроить Римлян и Греков друг против друга и тихо смотреть как единственная надежда на спасение человечества умирает в братской войне, идеальный план, если высчитать правильное время и найти нужного человека… Такое изменение в принципах Рейны бы заметили, но раз тут дело шло об Октавиане - которого все считали раздражающим, если судить по рассказам Перси и Дже йсона – то никто даже и не заподозрит того что это он не по своей воле…

— Она права, — вдруг заявил Фрэнк, и я уже было собиралась удивится тому, что Чжан поддержал идею невиновности Октавиана, как я тут же вспомнила тему и контекст этого разговора. — Сегодня утром мы ходили на разведку и снова видели вдалеке орлов, они быстро приближались. Октавиан вышел на тропу войны.

— Именно такой возможности Октавиан всегда и ждал. – знаете то чувство, когда ваши подозрения оправдываются? Приятное ощущение не та ли? - Он попытается захватить власть. Если Рейна будет возражать, он скажет, что она проявляет мягкость к грекам. – и после этих слов у меня появилась новая цель. Вернутся в Лагерь до начала битвы и надавать по башке этому блондинчику. Может быть отпустит. - Что же до тех орлов… Похоже, они могут нас чуять.

— Верно, — подтвердил Джейсон. — Благодаря своему волшебному обонянию римские орлы могут охотиться на полубогов даже лучше, чем чудовища. Корабль частично скрывает наше присутствие, но не полностью, не от них.  
Лео побарабанил пальцами по столешнице;

— Здорово. Мне следовало установить дымовой экран, чтобы корабль пах как огромный куриный наггетс. В следующий раз напомните мне, что надо изобрести такую штуку.  
\- Чур с этим ты сам будешь возиться, я тебе наггистовых артефактов находить не буду. – проговорила я, подняв указательный палец.

\- Есть наггитсовые артефакты?! – тут же оживился Вальдес.

— Что такое куриные наггетсы? – нахмурилась Хейзел.

— Ну ты даешь… — Лео удивленно потряс головой, пока я вспоминала, когда впервые изобрели наггитсы, попутно удивляясь тому, что их не было больше половины века тому назад. — Ах да. Ты же пропустила последние семьдесят лет. Что ж, моя юная ученица, куриные наггетсы, это…

— Не имеет значения, — прервала Аннабет. — Суть в том, что донести до римлян правду будет невероятно трудно. Даже если они нам поверят…

— Ты права, — Джейсон подался вперед. — Нам следует просто двигаться дальше. Над Атлантикой мы будем в безопасности, не придется бояться даже легиона.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? — спросила она. — Почему ты считаешь, что они не последуют за нами?

\- Я могу попробовать сбить их со следа, - вымолвила свою мысль, я, заглатывая огромную котлету, на которую были намотаны спагетти. – Турбулентность, ураганы, вихри и всякое такое довольно эффективно тормозят и путают птиц. К тому же это развеет наш запах на километры. 

\- У них и шанса не будет. – ухмыльнулся Перси, смотря на меня, показывая палец вверх.

— Алекс права. К тому же вы слышали, что Рейна говорила о древних землях: там слишком опасно. Многим поколениям римских полубогов запрещалось туда соваться. Даже Октавиан не сможет обойти это правило.

Фрэнк проглотил кусок буррито с таким видом, будто тот превратился у него во рту в картон.  
— Значит, если мы отправимся туда…

— Нас объявят вне закона, как предателей, — подтвердил Джейсон. — Любой римский полубог будет вправе убить нас, как только заметит, но я бы не стал из-за этого переживать. Если мы полетим над Атлантикой, они прекратят преследование, подумают, что мы сгинем в Средиземном море.

Перси ткнул в сторону Джейсона своим куском пиццы;  
— Сэр, да вы прямо лучик света в темном царстве.

Джейсон не стал огрызаться. Остальные уставились в свои тарелки и только двое полубогов все так же с аппетитом уплетали свою еду. Угадайте кто, так сказать.

— Итак, давайте распланируем все заранее, — предложил Перси, — И убедимся, что не погибнем. Мистер Д.

— Бахус. – поправила его, я, теперь уже с полным ртом спагетти.

— Фу, мне теперь называть его мистер Б.? – Джексон аж вздрогнул. - В общем, он упомянул близнецов из пророчества Эллы, двух гигантов. Ота, и э-э-э… что-то на букву «Ф»?

— Эфиальта. — подсказал Джейсон.

— Гиганты-близнецы, в точности как в видении Пайпер… — Аннабет водила пальцем по краю своей чашки. — Я помню историю о двух гигантах…

— Это же они пытались добраться до Олимпа, ставя горы одну на другую? – вклинилась в речь Аннабет, я. Ну а ей не привыкать, я в Лагере давно, не первый раз я ее перебиваю.  
Фрэнк едва не подавился;

— Ну, здорово. Гиганты, которые двигают горы, как кубики. Так вы говорите, Бахус убил этих гигантов палкой с наконечником из сосновой шишки?

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Перси. — Не думаю, что на этот раз нам стоит рассчитывать на его помощь. Ему нужно подношение, и он ясно дал понять, что нам не по силам принести ему дар, который его бы устроил.

\- Эй, Зажигалка, - обратилась я к Вальдесу. - У тебя в твоих бесконечных карманах нескольких галлонов вина не найдется?

\- Если бы… - вздохнул он.

— Ей нужны двое из нас, — пробормотала Пайпер, и все мы повернулись к ней. Не каждый день твоя подруга начинает говорить фразами из фильмов ужасов. — Сегодня на шоссе, — начала она, — Гея сказала мне, что ей нужна кровь только двоих полубогов: девушки и юноши. Она… она велела мне выбрать, кому придется умереть. - Джейсон сжал ее руку.

— Но никто из нас не умер. Ты нас спасла.

— Я знаю, просто… Зачем ей это понадобилось?

Лео тихо присвистнул;  
— Ребята, помните, как все было в Волчьем доме? Помните нашу любимую ледяную принцессу Хиону? Она говорила, что, если пролить кровь Джейсона, она запятнает землю на много поколений вперед. Может, кровь полубогов обладает особой силой?

— Ух ты… — Перси отложил третий кусок пиццы, откинулся на спинку стула и уставился прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом, как будто его снова стукнули по голове копытом.

— Перси? — Аннабет схватила юношу за руку.

— Ой, плохо дело, — пробормотал он. — Плохо-плохо. 

\- Чует моя пятая очка что нам звездец… - я тихонько поделилась своими мыслями, смотря на Перси.

— Ребята, помните Полибота? — он посмотрел на сидевших напротив Фрэнка и Хейзел

— Гигант, вторгшийся в Лагерь Юпитера, — кивнула Хейзел. — Которому ты дал по голове статуей Терминуса. Да уж, помню.

— Когда мы летели на Аляску, — продолжал Перси, — Мне приснился сон. Полибот разговаривал с горгонами и сказал… сказал, что хочет захватить меня в плен, а не убить. Он сказал: «Я хочу, чтобы он в цепях валялся у моих ног, и я мог сам убить его, когда придет время. Его кровь окропит камни горы Олимп и оросит матушку-землю!»

— Думаешь, гиганты используют нашу кровь… - начала я, пытаясь попутно вспомнить что отличает кровь полубогов от крови смертного. – То есть, они могут использовать кровь двоих из нас…

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Перси. — Но, пока мы не выясним этого наверняка, предлагаю избегать ситуаций, в которых нас могут захватить в плен.

— С этим я согласен. – пробурчал Джейсон.

— Но как мы можем это выяснить? — спросила Хейзел. — Метка Афины, близнецы, пророчество Эллы… как все это связано?

Аннабет оперлась ладонями о край стола;  
— Пайпер, ты велела Лео держать курс на Атланту.

— Верно, — подтвердила Пайпер. — Бахус нам сказал, что следует искать… как там его зовут?

— Форкия, — подсказал Перси.

Казалось, Аннабет была удивлена, словно не привыкла, что ее парень располагает ответами на вопросы. Хотя чего это я, он же обычно располагает только вопросами. Порой и бессмысленными;  
— Ты его знаешь?

Перси пожал плечами:  
— Сначала я не узнал это имя, но потом Бахус упомянул соленую воду, и в мозгу прозвенел звоночек. Форкий - старый морской бог, еще из тех времен, когда не было моего отца. Никогда его не встречал, но, предположительно, он - сын Геи. Хотя я все равно не понимаю, что делать морскому богу в Атланте.

Лео фыркнул;  
— А что бог вина забыл в Канзасе? Боги странные. В любом случае, нам следует добраться до Атланты уже к завтрашнему полудню, а иначе случится что-то плохое.

\- Молчал бы, а то вдруг у кого-то из нас карма не чиста… - пробормотала я, сербая из чашки какао.

— Уже поздно, нам всем надо лечь спать.

— Подождите, — сказала Пайпер и опять все мы уставились на нее. — Есть еще кое-что. Эйдолоны, духи, которые захватывают тела… Они все еще здесь, в этой комнате.  
Шикарно. Чудесно, просто прекрасно. Какие-то непонятные призраки аля-демоны из Проклятия сейчас сидят за этим столом. И почему мне не могло просто показаться? Почему если мне кажется, что что-то не так, значит все сразу не так?

— Пайпер права. – неожиданно для самой себя, проговорила я.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Аннабет.

— Ну, ауры. – проговорила я, но похоже, что ребята не совсем правильно меня поняли. Даже Перси, которому я уже раза три объясняла еще в Лагере. – Каждый человек, живой по крайней мере, выделяет некую энергию… Как выхлопы от машины. – пояснила я перед тем, как Лео смог бы что-то ляпнуть о том, что он в человеческом теле не смыслит.

\- И ты можешь это… видеть? – спросила Хейзел.

\- Нет, это уже дело детей Гипноса или… Но это не важно. – я вздохнула, подбирая слова. - Короче, я могу как бы ощущать эти ауры, почти как ветерок, ведь они тоже создают колебания воздуха. Правда если вокруг больше, чем один человек все они смешиваются. Так вот, в радиусе ста метров колебаний больше чем обычно.

\- Итак… — Фрэнк провел ладонью по своим коротко стриженным волосам, как будто подозревал, что духи могли проникнуть под его скальп. — Ты считаешь, эти твари прячутся на корабле, или…

— Возможно, они затаились в ком-то из нас, — сказала Пайпер. — Этого мы не знаем.

— Если это правда… - Джейсон стиснул кулак.

— Нужно принять меры, — заявила Пайпер. — Думаю, я могу это сделать.

— Сделать что? — спросил Перси.

— Просто слушайте, хорошо? — Пайпер сделала глубокий вдох. — Эйдолоны, — скомандовала она, используя свой волшебный голос, — Поднимите руки.

Последовало напряженное молчание, которое было прервано нервным смехом Вальдеса:  
— Ты что, правда думала, что это срабо…

Он умолк, его лицо словно онемело, и он поднял руку. То же самое сделали Джейсон и Перси. А я так и осталась сидеть между Эйдо-Перси и Эйдо-Джейсоном.

— О, боги, — Аннабет посмотрела на Пайпер. — Ты можешь их вылечить?

Пайпер снова вздохнула:  
— Есть еще такие, как вы, на корабле? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил Лео глухим голосом. — Мать-земля послала троих. Самых сильных, лучших. Мы будем жить снова.

— Скорее я вас хлоркой выведу… - прорычала я. Никто в моих друзей вселятся не смеет, иначе я ему такие пироги испеку…!

— Вы, трое, слушайте внимательно. – продолжала Маклин. Джейсон и Перси повернулись к ней. — Вы покинете эти тела, — приказала она.

— Нет, — сказал Перси.

Лео тихо зашипел: — Мы должны жить.

Фрэнк онемевшими пальцами нащупывал лук:  
— Марс всемогущий, жуть-то какая! Убирайтесь отсюда, духи! Оставьте наших друзей в покое!

Лео повернулся к нему:  
— Ты не можешь нам приказывать, дитя войны, потому что твоя собственная жизнь слишком хрупка. Твоя душа может сгореть в любую минуту. – Я не имела понятия, что бы это значило, но Фрэнк пошатнулся, как будто ему врезали кулаком под дых. Дрожащей рукой он вытащил стрелу.

— Я… я и не с такими существами справлялся. Если ты хочешь подраться…

— Фрэнк, не надо, — Пайпер встала с места.

Сидевший рядом с ней, а следовательно, и со мной, Джейсон, вытащил меч. Плохо дело, плохо.

— Остановитесь! — приказала Пайпер, но ее голос дрогнул.

— Слушайте Пайпер, — Хейзел указала на меч Джейсона. Золотой клинок начал опускаться, как будто его вес увеличился. Наконец меч со звоном упал на стол, а Джейсон осел обратно на стул. Да будет дрогоценный телекинез, меч у злого Грейса в руках это слишком. Перси зарычал не своим голосом:

— Дочь Плутона, пусть ты повелеваешь драгоценными камнями и металлами, но ты не можешь управлять мертвыми.

Аннабет потянулась к юноше, словно хотела его удержать, но я резко поднялась и остановила ее взмахом руки.

— Слушайте, эйдолоны, — решительно заявила я, удивляясь тому, что я еще не прячусь под столом свернувшись в калачик. — Здесь вам не место. Я бы сдала вас дедушке, но не могу вам приказать, но Пайпер может. Повинуйтесь ей.

Пайпер посмотрела на Джейсона, прямо в глаза контролировавшего его существа, и повторила, вложив в слова всю силу:  
— Вы оставите эти тела.

Лицо Джейсона напряглось, на лбу выступили капли пота.  
— Мы… мы оставим эти тела.

— Вы поклянетесь рекой Стикс никогда не возвращаться на этот корабль, — продолжала Пайпер, — и никогда не вселяться в тела членов его экипажа.  
Лео и Перси протестующее зашипели.

— Вы поклянетесь рекой Стикс, — настойчиво повторила Пайпер.  
Мгновение напряженного ожидания — девушка буквально чувствовала, как их воли сражаются с ее волей. Потом все три эйдолона повторили в унисон:

— Мы обещаем именем реки Стикс.

— Вы мертвы, — сказала Пайпер.

— Мы мертвы, — подтвердили духи.

— А теперь уходите.

Трое юношей упали на столешницу, причем Перси приземлился лицом в свою пиццу.

— Перси! — Аннабет обхватила его за плечи. Джейсон начал заваливаться на бок, и Пайпер с Хейзел подхватили его под руки. Лео же оказался счастливчиком, ибо я удостоила его попыткой спасения. Которая не привела ни к чему, кроме его падения на меня - ибо он зараза тяжелый.

— Уй! — простонали мы оба.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила, когда Лео с трудом сел, ко лбу у него прилипла моя спагеттина в форме цифры «3».

— Получилось? – спросил он, озираясь по сторонам.

— Ага. – ответила я, будучи столь любезной убрать еду со лба парня. – Ты мой должник, Вальдес.

Он посмотрел на меня, и моргнув, сказал:  
— То есть чтобы отплатить тебе, мне тебя ловить в следующий раз, когда ты поскользнёшься? – я засмеялась, слегка запрокинув голову. И все-таки идиот он, идиот.

— Пошли, Зажигалка, тебе еще надо за штурвал.

Мы с Лео стояли у штурвала, то и дело совещаясь с Фестусом по системе двусторонней связи. По большей части Лео служил только как переводчик пока мы с Фестусом вели научное исследование местных земных пород внизу, пока «Арго-II» мчался на восток на высоте нескольких сотен футов над землей.


	2. Конюшни... Ага...

\- Ну, как прошел день святого Валентина? – спросил папа, приземлившись рядом со мной за кухонный стол, как-то странно улыбаясь.

\- Да, как и любой другой не примечательный день. – пожала плечами, я. – Некоторые мальчишки так испугались женской половины класса что принесли почти всем по шоколадке.

\- И тебе тоже? – ухмылка на губах отца стала еще шире.

\- Не, ко мне прятаться бегали. – усмехнулась я. 

\- И что даже не одной валентинки? 

\- Не, а зачем она мне? – хмыкнула я. – Все эти любовные штучки просто мешают.

\- Ну это ты пока так говоришь. – ухмылка на лице папы все никак не исчезала, даже когда он говорил эту фразу, вставая из-за стола.

\- Рота подъем! – вдруг прозвучало у меня над ухом, и я резко подпрыгнула на месте, с размаху врезавшись по что-то лбом… 

\- Ай…

\- А-а-а! – услышав крик я тут же открыла глаза, убрав руку ото лба и увидела свалившегося с мачты Лео, который висел на одной руке, держась за канат. 

\- Черт, Вальдес, держись…! – сказала я, перелезая через перила гнезда. 

\- А я блин уже собрался отпустить! – вот почему ему нужно язвить даже тогда, когда в этом нет необходимости? Вернее, не так - тогда, когда обычные люди “спасибо” говорят.  
Я вытянула руку в его сторону, но он не смог до нее дотянуться. Как бы я не тянулась, между нашими руками, оставалось еще где-то четверть метра.

\- Вальдес, слушай, я сейчас прыгаю, и ты отпускаешь канат, хорошо? – я посмотрела вниз, на вчера начищенную палубу. Красная расцветка ей не пойдет.

\- Ладно. – кивнул Лео, все еще слегка судорожно хватаясь за канат. И ведь он слепо доверился мне, без вопросов и упреков… Полное доверие, говорил Хирон, это то, чего богам и монстрам не понять. 

\- На счет три, Лео. – я глубоко вздохнула. После вчерашнего разговора в кают-компании я начала следить за орлами из Лагеря Юпитера, периодически насылая на них “попутные” ветерки, что забирало довольно много энергии, из-за чего я начинала чувствовать себя уставшей, так что лучшим выбором сейчас было сосредоточится на словах “мягкая посадка”. – Три.

\- Два… - голос Лео звучал напряженнее некуда. 

\- Один. – мы оба одновременно спрыгнули с мачты направляясь к палубе на очень большой скорости, когда вдруг зависли в невесомости, тут же легко плюхнувшись на деревянную поверхность.

\- Фух… - простонал Вальдес. – Никогда ненавидел подтягивания.

Я легко рассмеялась, чувствуя, что этой ночью я все же возможно смогу уснуть больше чем на четыре-пять часов;  
\- Давай, Зажигалка, нам еще на завтрак успеть надо, пока все не съели! – вспомнив о завтраке я тут же подскочила с места, подбегая к двери в корпус корабля.

Мне не случалось видеть Фрэнка окруженным великанами-людоедами, побеждающим бессмертного гиганта, или освобождающим Танатоса, бога смерти, но я была просто стопроцентно уверенна что никто никогда не видел выражение такого ужаса на лице Фрэнка, как в тот миг, когда здоровяк проходил в “трапезную”, а за ним плелись исчезнувшие в ту ночь из своих кают Чейз и Джексон. Увидев их, тут же скорчила что-то наподобие lenny face, Джейсон и Пайпер вздохнули с облегчением, а Лео все улыбался от уха до уха и бормотал:

— Типично. Так типично.

Хейзел выглядела возмущенной, возможно из-за того, что родилась в первой половине прошлого века. Она без конца обмахивала лицо и не смотрела Перси в глаза. Тренер Хедж, естественно, озверел. Как бы иронично это не звучало учитывая, что он сатир.

— Никогда в жизни! — ревел тренер, размахивая битой и походя сшибая на пол блюда с яблоками. — Против правил! Какая безответственность!

— Тренер, — заметила Аннабет, — это произошло случайно. Мы разговаривали и заснули.

— И потом, — добавил Перси, — вы сейчас похожи на Терминуса.

Хедж прищурился.  
— Это что, оскорбление, Джексон? Потому что тогда я… я тебя самого терминусую! – теперь пожалуйста, выдайте Перси нобелевую, ибо чтобы не заржать от такого нужно быть гением. Вот глянули бы вы на меня с Вальдесом: мы угорали как сваливший прошлой ночью Блэкджек. 

— Впредь такое не повторится, тренер, обещаю. – проговорил Перси. - Кстати, разве нам нечего больше обсудить?

Серьезно я думала, что еще секунда, и у Хеджа из ушей пойдет пар.  
— Ладно! Я буду следить за тобой в оба глаза, Джексон! Что же до тебя, Аннабет Чейз, я полагал тебя более разумной…

Джейсон покашлял.  
— Так, все хватаем себе еды и начинаем.

Собрание походило на какой-то военный совет, на котором подавали пончики, хотя в бытность свою в Лагере полукровок мы частенько обсуждали самые серьезные темы в комнате для отдыха в Большом Доме за столом для пинг-понга, под крекеры и «Чизвиз», так что я чувствовала себя прямо как дома. Хотя после этой мысли тут же полезли воспоминания о том, чего мне сейчас так не хватало. Друзья из лагеря, который я знала почти всю свою осознанную жизнь…

\- Хирон, у нас новая полукровка! – в Большой Дом в четыре часа утра ворвался один из детей Аполлона. - Она ранена, амброзия не помогает. Ей нужно…

\- На, напои ее этим. – без эмоционально, на высшем уровне пофигизма, даже не отрываясь от карт, мистер Д подал парню бутылку с какой-то медово желтой жидкостью. 

\- Что-…? – парень хотел было что-то сказать, но Хирон его перебил:

\- Скорее, это должно помочь ей. – парень нахмурился, но в этот все что он сделал, это выбежал из помещения в сторону Лазарета.

\- Ты уверен, что это была хорошая идея? Последствия этого эликсира…

\- Я должник Эола, - пожал плечами Дионис. – Было бы не приятно если бы его внучка умерла в моем Лагере.

\- Его… - Хирон осекся.

\- Ага. – кивнул мистер Д, раскрывая свои карты

Перси пересказал собравшимся свой сон: поведал о близнецах-гигантах, которые готовят им теплый прием, окопавшись на подземной парковке, битком набитой противотанковым оружием; о Нико, заключенном в бронзовый кувшин, в котором он медленно умирает от удушья, а у его ног лежат зернышки граната.  
Хейзел подавила рыдание.

— Нико… О, боги. Зернышки…

— Ты знаешь, для чего они? — спросила я, легко погладив ее по спине. Нико был одним из моих лучших друзей. Он даже жил с нами пару раз, когда уходил из лагеря зимой.

Хейзел кивнула.  
— Он мне их показывал как-то раз. Они из сада нашей мачехи.

— Вашей маче… — Перси осекся. — Ты говоришь о Персефоне?

— Эти зерна, пища на самый крайний случай, — пояснила Хейзел. Все серебряные приборы на столе вдруг поползли к ней, из чего я так смогла заключить, что девушка нервничает. — Только дети Аида могут их есть. Нико всегда держал у себя какое-то количество на случай, если застрянет где-нибудь. Но если он действительно в плену…

— Гиганты хотят заманить нас в ловушку, — проговорила Аннабет. — Они считают, что мы попытаемся его спасти.

— Что же, они правы! – фыркнула я, закинув ногу на ногу, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Ведь мы же попытаемся? — Хейзел переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое, и было с каждой секундой ее уверенность таяла. 

— Да! — завопил тренер Хедж, не прожевав до конца салфетку. — Ведь это же подразумевает драку, верно?

— Конечно же, мы ему поможем, — заверил девушку Фрэнк. — Но сколько у нас есть времени, прежде чем… эх… я хочу сказать, сколько еще Нико сможет выдержать?

— Одно зернышко в день, — с нечастным видом ответила Хейзел. — И то, если он войдет в смертельный транс.

— Смертельный транс? — нахмурилась Аннабет. 

— Звучит невесело. – пробубнила, я.

— В этом состоянии он гораздо медленнее расходует кислород, — пояснила Хейзел. — Это что-то вроде зимней спячки или комы. Одно зернышко дает ему силы держаться один день.

— А осталось еще пять зернышек, — напомнил Перси. — То есть еще пять дней, считая сегодняшний. Наверняка гиганты все так и задумали, значит, мы должны прибыть туда к первому июля. При условии, что Нико прячут где-то в Риме…

— Времени в обрез, — подвела итог Пайпер. Она накрыла руку Хейзел своей ладонью. — Мы его найдем. 

\- По крайней мере, теперь ясен смысл еще двух строк пророчества. – вздохнула я, вставая со стула, начиная расхаживать вперед-назад рядом со своим местом. - «Близнецы крадут неспешно ангела последний вздох, у него есть ключ от смерти нескончаемых оков». Фамилия Нико «ди Анджело». «Angelo» по-итальянски значит «ангел».

— О, боги, — прошептала Хейзел. — Нико…

— Мы его спасем, — пообещал Джексон. — Мы должны. В пророчестве говорится, что у него ключ от «смерти нескончаемых оков».

— Точно… - кивнула я, облокачиваясь сзади о спинку своего стула.

— Хейзел, твой брат отправился на поиски Врат смерти в Царстве Мертвых, верно? Очевидно, он их нашел. — ободряюще сказала Пайпер.

— Он может нам рассказать, где эти врата, — кивнул Перси, — и как их закрыть.

Хейзел глубоко вздохнула.  
— Да. Хорошо.

— М-м-м… — Лео заерзал на стуле. — Один нюансик: гиганты ждут, что мы именно это и сделаем, так? И что, мы направляемся прямо в ловушку?

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – осторожно спросила я, слегка прищурившись, готовая дать этому идиоту по башке если что.

— Не поймите меня неправильно. Просто, Хейзел, твой брат Нико… он же знает про оба лагеря, верно?

— Ну, да, — подтвердила Хейзел.

— Он ходил туда и обратно, — продолжал Лео, — И ничего не сказал ни одной из сторон.

Джейсон подался вперед, на его лице застыло мрачное выражение.  
— Хочешь сказать, можем ли мы ему доверять? Присоединяюсь к вопросу.

Честно говоря, мне за прошедшие шесть месяцев еще не разу не хотелось дать Грейсу по башке. Да, конечно, они не знали Нико, не знали, что он помог убедить самого Аида, мать вашу, помочь богам победить Кроноса, не знали, что он был один из храбрейших людей на этой гребанной земле… Я хотела рыкнуть на них, крикнуть какое-нибудь ругательство, взять у тренера Хеджа биту и вправить им мозги, но осталась стоять на месте, только сжав посильнее спинку стула, ибо сил от использования ветров против орлов еле хватало чтобы не вырубиться. За то похоже выспавшаяся Хейзел вскочила на ноги.

— Не могу поверить. Он же мой брат, он вернул меня обратно из Тартара, а вы не хотите его спасать?

Фрэнк положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Никто этого не говорил, — он зыркнул на Лео. — Лучше бы никому такого не говорить.

Лео моргнул.  
— Слушайте, ребята, я просто имел в виду, что…

— Хейзел, — начал Джейсон. Я видела, как у Левеск дрожали руки. Что же, я сама была не лучше; костяшки на моих руках побелели от силы, с которой я сжимала деревянный прибор мебели. — В словах Лео есть доля истины. Я помню Нико по Лагерю Юпитера, а теперь оказывается, что он бывал и в Лагере полукровок. Мне это кажется несколько… в общем, подозрительным. Откуда нам знать, на чьей он стороне на самом деле? Нам просто следует проявлять осторожность… 

Честно, слышать этого не хотелось. Сначала ты стараешься, делаешь добро даже тогда, когда от тебя можно было бы ожидать что ты сдашься и пойдешь по скользкой дорожке, а потом припираются гении стратегической мысли, которые тебя не знают и ставят под сомнение все твои действия… Единственное на что у меня тогда хватило сил – это свалить. Я просто отпустила стул и вышла из каюты, даже не заметив факта что мой стул опрокинулся. То ли я его задела, то ли еще что-то, но это было последним что меня сейчас тревожило. У Нико осталось меньше пяти дней, а они еще что-то думают… Ведь если бы это был Джейсон все были бы готовы за него умереть, конечно… Очнулась я на носу корабля рядом с Фестусом, от скрежета - производимого им же. Азбукой Морзе я еще очень плохо владела, но смогла разобрать слово “посадка". 

\- Еще одна посадка… - пробормотала я, протирая глаз кулаком. Сбивать орлов с нашего следа было еще сложнее, когда Арго 2 стоял, потому что вокруг было меньше ветряных потоков, которые можно было бы перенаправлять…

\- Сосредоточься. – проговорил Хирон, смотря на десятилетнюю меня.   
Я сидела на верхушке Кулака Зевса в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза, пытаясь совладать со своими силами. После того как я попала в Лагерь, мои силы резко возросли, начиная периодически пугать меня своими проявлениями, из-за чего Хирон и взял меня на свое попечительство, помогая мне изучать свои возможности. Сейчас моим заданием было попробовать подняться в воздух над камнем и первый испытуемый способ владения силой был – медитация.

\- Сконцентрируй силу, и…

\- По-моему это не так работает. – вдруг перебила кентавра, я, открывая глаза. – Когда я случайно подняла Клариссу в воздух, то мне казалось, что это не я, а скорее… Ветерок. Я будто бы договорилась с ним о том, что он поднимет ее.

\- Ну тогда, - улыбнулся Хирон. – Попробуй договорится с ним чтобы он поднял и тебя.

Договорись с ветром… Что же, половина ветров охотно помогала внучке повелителя Эола, особенно после того, как узнавали, что я использовала просьбы, а не приказы, но были несколько “мятежных” ветров, которые были как Джины – любую просьбу превращали в свою пользу, не желая идти на компромиссы… После войны с Кроносом, когда многие из ветров переметнулись на его сторону я собиралась перестать просить их, но тогда с Нико сказал что лучше мне не терять то, за что они меня любили… Этот подонок для меня как старший брат, я ему жизнью должна за все то, что он для меня сделал и, если они не станут его спасать, я сама спасу. В конце концов, я не одна из семи.


	3. Все с вами ясно...

\- Эй, Ламбракес, подай отвертку! – крикнул Лео, поправляя свои сварочные очки грязными от моторного масла и сажи, руками.   
\- Какую именно? – спросила я, поднимаясь с пола еще не достроенного Арго 2, подходя к ящику с инструментами. – Их тут не мало.  
\- Ну, ту с красной ручкой. – махнул рукой, Вальдес.  
\- Ла-адно, - протянула я, подавая парню нужный инструмент. 

\- Если тебе серьезно хочется научится азбуке Морзе, ты должна практиковаться. – крикнул Вальдес с капитанского мостика, стоя у штурвала. Голова Фестуса, как и его шея, была прикреплена к носу корабля, что означало что сейчас я примостилась на бронзовой шее дракона где-то в полтора метра диаметром, пока внизу простирался зеленый холм  
\- А я и практикуюсь. – тихо проговорила я, даже не стараясь чтобы парень меня услышал. Я понимала, что он хочет развить разговор, может быть даже извинится, но настроение у меня было не щадящим…  
\- Не хочешь прерваться на обед…? – я вздрогнула, резко разворачиваясь, испугавшись неожиданно близко прозвучавшего голоса.  
\- Лео, боги, не пугай так! – выдохнула я, успокаиваясь.  
\- Ух ты, ты назвала меня по имени. – хмыкнул парень, скрестив руки и ухмыляясь. – Это редкое явление.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила я, перекинув обе ноги на правую сторону так чтобы мне не пришлось оборачиваться на 180 градусов чтобы посмотреть в лицо Лео, который стоял у перил рядом с местом, в которое был встроен Фестус, облокотившись о них. – Я часто называю тебя по имени, просто не тогда, когда злюсь.   
— Значит ты на меня больше не злишься? – еще шире ухмыльнулся Вальдес.  
\- Смешно. А ты все так же считаешь Нико не достойным доверия? - проговорила я, отворачиваясь от парня, смотря на голубое небо над нами.  
\- Слушай… - Лео вздохнул и мне показалось что в его голосе прозвучало что-то новое, чего я еще не слышала за те полгода что, мы были знакомы. – Я… Прости меня, пожалуйста, ладно? – и вот в этот момент я зависла на секунду, медленно поворачивая голову в сторону сына Гефеста.   
\- Ты только что извинился? – да, для справки, Вальдес никогда не извинялся передо мной. За все полгода ни одного “прости”, а тут еще и “пожалуйста“…  
\- Могу еще раз, если тогда простишь.  
\- Ты готов извинится целых два раза для того, чтобы я тебя простила? – я легонько рассмеялась, качнув головой.  
\- Могу извиниться хоть девять раз, Алекс, ну прости…! – Вальдес посмотрел на меня и в животе что-то ёкнуло. Он правда извинялся за свои слова.  
\- Вау. Ты назвал меня по имени. – я ухмыльнулась, скрестив руки, пародируя Лео, надеясь, что он примет это как хороший жест. – Я тебе и вправду нужна, а, МакШизик?  
\- Ну конечно, с кем же мне еще угорать над этими голубками? – спросил Лео, подавая мне руку, помогая слезть с шеи Фестуса, быстро таща за собой через всю палубу к лестнице в трюм. И все-таки я иногда злюсь на себя за то, что на этого идиота невозможно долго злиться.   
\- Ты о каких именно? – спросила я, уже вовсю улыбаясь. Живот неожиданно издал рев, заставивший меня легонько вздрогнуть. Как хорошо, что Лео приперся с этой гениальной идеей…  
\- Обо все-ех. – протянул Лео излишне драматичным шёпотом, заставляя меня прыснуть. И тут дверь трапезной резко открылась, чуть было не зарядив мне по морде.  
\- Ёжики святые…! – вскрикнула я, делая шаг назад, глубоко вдыхая. – Может хватит меня уже сегодня так пугать?!  
\- О, Алекс, а я как… – начала говорить Пайпер, осекшись посередине. – О я вижу, вы помирились… - на ее лице появилась легкая, но все же очень подозрительная, ухмылка, так что я быстро кинула взгляд туда куда она посмотрела секунду назад и обнаружила наши с Лео сплетенные руки. Мгновение и мы уже сидим по разным сторонам от Грейса и Пайпер. Спасибо моему улучшенному настроению, помирится с первым было даже легче чем с Зажигалкой, ведь ему даже не надо было соблазнять меня обедом.

— Взлетаем! Взлетаем! – послышался крик Фрэнка, прибывшего с Перси и тренером из Атланты, и мы с Лео, Пайпер и Джейсоном выбежали из кают-компании, на палубу, где уже находились Аннабет с Хейзел.

— Что? Что? — восклицал Лео, размахивая недоеденным бутербродом с поджаренным сыром. — Уже и на обед нельзя прерваться? Что стряслось?

— Гонятся! — снова заорал Фрэнк.

— Кто гонится? — спросил Джейсон.

— Я не знаю! — пропыхтел Фрэнк. — Киты? Морские чудища? А может, Кейт и Порки!

— Чепуха какая-то. – проговорила Аннабет. - Лео, лучше нам отсюда улететь.

Лео зажал бутерброд в зубах, как пират — абордажный нож, и побежал к штурвалу, пока я заняла позицию у кормового самострела. Никаких гонящихся за нами китов или других монстров не наблюдалось, но Перси, Фрэнк и Хедж начали приходить в себя только когда Атланта превратилась в размытое пятно на горизонте. Тогда они и рассказали о том, что узнали. То есть ничего. Кроме того, что нам нужно было в Чарльстон. 

— Что же, тогда решено, — Аннабет повернулась к Лео. Тот внимательно изучал пульт управления, прислушиваясь к скрипящим и пощелкивающим звукам, которые передавал по системе двусторонней связи Фестус. — Лео, как скоро мы достигнем Чарльстона?

— Хороший вопрос, — пробормотал паренек. — Фестус только что засек большую группу орлов у нас на хвосте, радаром дальнего обнаружения, они еще не в поле зрения.

Я тихо прорычала себе под нос пару ругательств, и склонилась над пультом.

— А ты уверен, что это римские орлы? – спросила Пайпер.

Лео возвел глаза к небу.  
— Нет, Пайпер. Эта банда гигантских орлов просто случайно пролетает тут боевым клином. Ну конечно, они римские! Полагаю, мы могли бы развернуть корабль и дать им бой…

— Очень неудачная идея, — перебил Джейсон. — Это все равно, что признать: мы действительно враги Рима.

\- Я бы могла создать смерч, который должен бы вывести их из строя… - я прислушалась к животу, который периодически подсказывал мне состоянии моих сил… Желание вырвать было, явно, не очень хорошим знаком… 

— Их становится все больше и больше, а силы у тебя и так уже на пределе, так что у меня есть другое предложение, — ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал Лео. — Если мы полетим прямо в Чарльстон, то будем там через пару часов, но орлы нас догонят, и у нас возникнут трудности. Вместо этого почему бы нам не послать подсадную утку, чтобы одурачить этих птичек? А корабль заложит вираж и прилетит в Чарльстон длинным путем к завтрашнему утру…

Я уже было открыла рот, но Лео поднял руку:  
— Знаю, знаю, Нико в беде, и мы должны торопиться.

— Уже двадцать седьмое июня, — напомнила Пайпер. — Если не считать сегодня, остается всего четыре дня. А потом он умрет.

— Я знаю! Но таким манером мы бы сбили римлян со следа. Все равно у нас должно остаться достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до Рима.

Хейзел нахмурилась.  
— Когда ты говоришь «достаточно» …

— Он имеет в виду «в обрез». – вздохнула я, уперевшись лбом в кулак, когда Хейзел закрыла лицо руками и сосчитала до трех.

— Похоже, вечно успевать в последнюю минуту, это вполне в нашем духе.

— Хорошо. - кивнула Аннабет. 

\- А о какой приманке идет речь? Если в твоих планах не фигурируют мои силы…

— Я рад, что ты спросила! — Лео нажал несколько кнопок на панели управления, крутанул вертушку проигрывателя и несколько раз с невероятной быстротой нажал кнопку «А» на своем Вии-контроллере. — Буфорд, будь добр, заступай на дежурство.

Фрэнк отступил на шаг назад.  
— На корабле есть кто-то еще? Кто такой Буфорд?

Из лестничной шахты вырвался клуб пара, и на палубу поднялся автоматический стол Лео. За время поездки я почти не видела Буфорда, он в основном стоял в машинном отделении, в которое я заглядывала только по поручениям Вальдеса. Это был трехногий столик со столешницей из красного дерева. В его бронзовом корпусе имелось несколько выдвижных ящиков, вращающиеся шестерни и несколько отверстий для выхода пара. К одной ноге столика была привязана сумка, похожая на мешок для писем, и Буфорд тащил ее за собой.

— Ты даешь имена своей мебели? — поразился Фрэнк.

Лео фыркнул.  
— Чувак, тебе о такой крутой мебели остается только мечтать. Буфорд, ты готов к операции «Журнальный столик»?

\- О боже, значит ты это был серьезно… - тихо взвыла я, смотря как столик выпустил струю пара и отодвинулся к поручням. Его столешница из красного дерева с треском раскрылась, разделившись на четыре части, точно аккуратно разрезанный пирог. Каждый «кусок пирога» вытянулся, превратившись в деревянную лопасть. Лопасти завертелись, и он взлетел. – Если там мой лифчик…

\- Поверь, - вполне серьезным тоном проговорил Лео, не достаточно громко чтобы кто-либо стоящий дальше меня смог его услышал. – Последнее что я буду делать, это искать твой рюкзак ради какого-то лифчика.

— Вертолетостол? — пробормотал Перси. — Чесслово, это круто. А что в сумке?

— Грязное белье полубога, — сообщил Лео. — Надеюсь, Фрэнк, у тебя нет возражений.

Фрэнк поперхнулся.  
— Что?

— Это перебьет наш запах, и орлы потеряют след.

— Это были мои единственные запасные трусы!

Лео пожал плечами:  
— Я попросил Буфорда простирнуть их и сложить, пока он летает на дело. Надеюсь, он так и сделает, — паренек потер руки и улыбнулся от уха до уха. — Итак! Вот это я называю славно потрудиться за день! Пойду прокладывать наш окольный маршрут. Увидимся за ужином!

Когда все разошлись, а Лео успел откалибровать радар, дабы выслеживать наиболее точный сигнал Буфорда, сходить в машинное отделение и все-таки дожевать свой бутерброд, я все еще стояла, наклонившись над пультом. Когда я все же отвлеклась от наблюдения за точками на радаре, солнце уже близилось к горизонту.

\- Очнулась? – спросил Лео, сидящий на полу, облокотившись о стену, пока вокруг него были разбросаны листы, карты и неясные пометки ка деревянном полу.

\- Сколько я тут стояла? – вздохнула я, подходя к парню, плюхаясь рядом.

\- Нашла у кого спросить. – хмыкнул Вальдес. И он был прав. Благодаря гиперактивности, от которой страдало большинство полубогов, он мог так же часами сидеть в бункере номер 9, изучая все записи, чертежи и наброски, оставленные там детьми Гефеста, не чувствуя времени. Только ему приходилось все время теребить что-то или расхаживать взад-вперед аж пока силы не иссякнут и не захочется успокоится. А вот у меня другой случай. Я могла просто застыть в одной позе, просто зависнуть, при этом ни о чем не думая. Прямо как сон без сновидений. – Судя по тому, что уже закат, часа два точно прошло.

\- Ненавижу это чувство. – прорычала я, начиная изучать записи Лео о дальнейшем маршруте.

\- Что именно? – спросил паренек, перечитывая рапорт Фестуса о местности, над которой мы могли бы пролететь.

\- Когда я вот так выключаюсь. – я отложила блокнот, глубоко вздыхая, положив подбородок на кулак, упершись локтем об колено. – Чувство такое, будто бы я исчезаю, или у меня провалы в памяти. Ненавижу это.

\- Ну, ты же у нас особенная, Вертушка, неужели не привыкла еще? – усмехнулся Лео, на секунду подняв на меня взгляд.

\- Особенная? – я вскинула бровь. – Как прикажешь это понимать, Вальдес?

\- Ну, лично я знаю не много внучек Эола, знаешь ли. – качнул головой Лео. – Откуда у него вообще дети…? Ты не обижайся, но этот чувак не похож на Аполлона какого-нибудь. 

\- Поверь, даже Аполлон не похож на Аполлона. – хмыкнула я, вспоминая нашу последнюю с ним игру в UNO. – Лучше тебе не слышать его хайку. Серьёзно. 

\- Что, он совсем не похож на Аполлона из мифов? – в голосе Лео будто бы прозвучало разочарование. – Прямо не капли?

\- Не, ну горяч он стопроцентно. – мотнула головой я, делая задумчивое лицо.

\- Что, даже горячее меня?

\- О, поверь, только дотронешься и сразу пар пойдет. 

\- Я тоже так могу. Хочешь, могу руку подпалить. – парень подпалил свой указательный палец, медленно пододвигая его к моему плечу. 

\- Лео. – ноль реакции. – Лео блин! – теперь на лице еще и сумасшедшая ухмылка. Эйдолон в него часом не вернулся? - Блин даже не думай! – я подскочила, начиная бежать по палубе к носу корабля. – Фестус спаси!

\- Дракон вас не спасет, принцесса! – крикнул Лео, начиная бежать за мной. – Вам нет спасения от этого отважного рыцаря!

\- Фестус, поджарь его, ну пожалуйста…!


	4. Эх...

В то время пока Лео винил во всем очиститель стекла марки «Windex», я просто сидела на корточках, уткнувшись взглядом в трубы.  
— Ладно, ребята. Это серьезно. – услышала я слова Лео, пока он обращался к Пайпер и Джейсону, ведя их через Бункер к центральному плацдарму, в котором я и сидела. - Буфорд убежал. Если мы не вернем его обратно, все это место взорвется.  
— Взорвется? Эм… ладно. Просто успокойся и скажи нам, кто такой этот Буфорд.  
Парень взобрался по строительным лесам и запрыгнул на корпус. Пайпер и Джейсон последовали за ним.  
— Привет, — мрачно поздоровалась я, кивая новоприбывшим. Прикрепленный к килю двигатель был похож на высокотехнологичные «джунгли», сделанный из труб, бронзовых шестерней, магических дисков, пары вентиляционных отверстий, электрических проводов, и миллионов других магических и механических частей.   
Лео скользнул внутрь, встал рядом со мной и указал на камеру сгорания — бронзовую сферу размером с баскетбольный мяч, чья поверхность была укрыта стеклянными цилиндрами, похожая на механическое созвездие. Из концов цилиндров были проведены золотые провода, подключаемые к различным частям двигателя. Каждый цилиндр был наполнен различными магическими и очень опасными веществами. На центральной бронзовой сфере располагались электронные часы, гласившие: 66:21. Инженерный пульт был вскрыт, сердцевина была пуста.  
— Это наша проблема, — прокряхтела я, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Джейсон почесал затылок.  
— Э-э … На что мы смотрим?  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Лео. — Вы хотите, полное объяснение или короткое?  
— Короткое, — в унисон сказали Джейсон и Пайпер.  
Лео указал на пустую сердцевину.  
— Здесь должна быть синкопа. Это многостанционный клапан гироскопа для регулирования потока. А дюжины стеклянных труб на улице? Они наполнены опасными, сильнодействующими веществами.   
\- Тот, что светится красным, это лемносский огонь, добытый из кузницы отца Лео. Это темное вещество? Это вода из реки Стикс. – проговорила я, рассказывая друзьям о том, в чем была хороша. - Вещество в трубах будет поддерживать энергию корабля, верно?   
\- Словно радиоактивные стержни в ядерном реакторе. – кивнул Лео. - Соотношение компонентов должно быть под строгим контролем, и таймер уже запущен. — Лео слегка постучал по электронным часам, которые теперь гласили: 65:15. — А это значит, что без синкопы, все эти вещества одновременно хлестнут в камеру… через шестьдесят пять минут. В таком случае мы получим очень неприятную реакцию.  
Джейсон и Пайпер уставились на нас. Я была вполне уверена, что Лео говорил на английском, не переходя на испанский как он иногда делал, когда пере возбуждался и забывал, что я-то на испанском максимум Тако заказать сумею. Да и я вроде бы не переходила ни на Греческий.  
— Эм, — Пайпер прочистила горло. — Не могли бы вы укоротить свое короткое объяснение?  
Я на мгновение задумалась, кинув взгляд на Лео, который ударил себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Хорошо. Один час. Жидкости смешиваются. Бункер БА - БАХ! Один квадратный километр леса превращается в дымящийся кратер.  
\- И вправду коротко… - хмыкнула я.  
— Ох, — тихонько произнесла Пайпер. — А не можешь ли ты просто… выключить это?  
— Боже, как я до этого не додумался! — саркастично сказал Лео, закатывая глаза, пока я качала головой. — Просто позволь мне нажать на этот переключатель… Нет, Пайпер. Я не могу «просто выключить это». Это сложный механизм. Все должно быть собрано в определенном порядке, в определенное время. Как только камера сгорания установлена, как сейчас, вы не можете просто оставить все эти трубы без дела. Двигатель должен быть запущен.   
\- Обратный отсчет времени запускается автоматически, нужно установить синкопу прежде, чем топливо польется внутрь. – проговорила я, потерев переносицу правой рукой, а левую положив на плечо Вальдесу. - И все было бы хорошо… кроме того, что Лео потерял синкопу.  
Джейсон скрестил руки на груди.  
— Потерял ее? Разве у тебя нет запасной? Или не можешь ли ты достать еще одну со своего магического пояса?  
— Я сделал синкопу за неделю, — ответил он. — И, да, я сделал запасную. Я всегда делаю запасные на всякий случай. Но, эта тоже потерялась. Они обе были в выдвижных ящиках Буфорда.  
— Кто такой Буфорд? — спросила Пайпер. — И почему ты хранишь синкопы в его выдвижных ящиках?  
— Буфорд, это стол. – вздохнула я.  
— Стол, — повторил Джейсон. — По имени Буфорд.  
— Да, стол, — Лео кивунл. — Магический ходячий стол. Около трех футов в высоту, поверхность из красного дерева, бронзовая основа и три подвижные ножки. Я спас его из одного шкафа и получил в свое распоряжение. Он такой же, как и столы в мастерской моего отца. Потрясающий помощник: носит в себе все важные части моих механизмов.  
— Так… что с ним случилось? — спросила Пайпер.  
— Я…   
\- Мы были немного невнимательны. – перебила парня, я, слегка сжав его плечо. Не все же ему одному себя винить. Так, гляди, скоро на себя концы света вешать будет. – Так что Лео выдраил его очистителем стекла «Windex» и… он убежал.  
Джейсон выглядел так, будто пытается решить уравнение.  
— Позвольте мне уточнить: стол убежал, потому что Лео вычистил его с помощью «Windex»?  
— Я знаю, я идиот! — застонал Лео. — Гениальный, но все же идиот! Он ненавидит, когда его чистят очистителем «Windex». Он предпочитает «Lemon Pledge» с экстра-увлажняющей формулой.   
\- Я отвлеклась, когда была в городе и забыла об этом, так что купила «Windex». – я почесала затылок.   
\- Ну я подумал, что если почищу его им один раз, то он не заметит. Затем отвернулся, чтобы установить взрывные трубы, а когда взглянул в сторону Буфорда… — Лео указал на огромные двери помещения. — Его уже не было. От него остались лишь следы от масла и маленькие болтики, ведущие на улицу. Сейчас он может быть, где угодно, и у него обе синкопы.  
Пайпер посмотрела на электронные часы.  
— Значит, у нас есть ровно час на то, чтобы отыскать твой убегающий стол, вернуть обратно твою син…жопу и установить ее в двигатель, не то «Арго II» взорвется, уничтожив Бункер №9 и большую часть лесов.  
— В основном, — сказал Лео.  
Джейсон нахмурился.  
— Нужно предупредить обитателей лагеря. Возможно, их придется эвакуировать.  
— НЕТ! — удивительно синхронно прикрикнули мы с Лео.  
— Эй, взрыв не уничтожит весь лагерь. Только леса. Я уверен. На шестьдесят пять процентов.  
— Ну, это утешает, — пробормотала Пайпер.  
— Кроме того, — сказал Лео. — У нас нет времени. И… я не могу никому сказать. Если они узнают, как я оплошал…  
\- Вернее мы. – проговорила я. – А ведь всего лишь надо было вспомнить такую мелочь…  
Когда мы шли через лес, солнце начало садиться. Канун Рождества. Я не могла поверить, что праздники уже приближались. Я никогда не оставалась в Лагере на весь год, пользуясь тем, что монстрам была не очень интересна внучка Эола – чтобы ходить в школу и пытаться хоть как-то обеспечить себе нормальную жизнь. Но в этом году… В этом году я должна была остаться. Как бы мне не нравилось проводить время с родителями и семьей, но спасение мира было куда важнее. Иначе это Рождество окажется последним. Я должна была остаться, чтобы помочь Лео.  
Вода в Чарльстонской гавани сверкала на солнце. С севера на юг протянулись полосы суши, точно руки, обнимающие бухту, а в устье гавани, на расстоянии около мили, расположился остров с каменной крепостью. Аннабет смутно помнила, что эта крепость сыграла важную роль в Гражданской войне, но не стала вспоминать подробности. Мы не торопясь шли по Сауз-Бэттери-стрит, вдоль которой выстроились четырехэтажные колониальные особняки с увитыми плющом кирпичными стенами. Фасады украшали величественные колонны, как в римских храмах. В выходящих на улицу садах буйным цветом цвели розовые кусты, жимолость и бугенвиллия.

— Все это немного напоминает мне Новый Рим, — сказала Хейзел. — Все эти большие дома и сады, колонны и арки.

Я еле заметно кивнула. Честно, я была ба куда более рада посетить музей с призраками, размять кости, так сказать, но раз эта миссия была предназначенная девушкам, то мне пришлось пойти. Нет, я совсем не против компании Пайпер, Аннабет и Хейзел, просто рядом с ними, такими сильными, прошедшими через многие приключения, я казалась себе маленькой испуганной девочкой. Я так глубоко задумалась, что могла бы вечно вот так идти по парку, но тут Пайпер схватила меня за руку.

— Вон там, — она указала в сторону гавани. В сотне футов от нас, над водой, парила мерцающая белая фигура. Сначала я решила, что это буй или борта небольшого судна поблескивают на солнце, но объект не покачивался на волнах, как полагалось любой лодке: он двигался к ним по прямой. Когда он приблизился, я разглядела, что это фигура женщины.

— Призрак, — пробормотала Аннабет. Ну, хотела я пойти в музей с призраками, а призраки пришли ко мне сами.

— Это не призрак, — сказала Хейзел. — Ни один вид духов не сияет так ярко.

Пайпер, точно в трансе, перешла улицу, направляясь к краю дамбы, и едва не попала под колеса конного экипажа.

— Пайпер! — позвала Аннабет.

— Пойдем лучше за ней, — заметила Хейзел.

К тому времени, как мы догнали девушку, призрачное видение приблизилось к нам на расстояние нескольких ярдов. Пайпер так гневно воззрилась на него, точно один его вид ее оскорблял.

— Это она, — прорычала дочь Афродиты.

Я нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с Пайпер на не-призрака. Я пыталась разглядеть его очертания, но даже с моим 100 процентным зрением ничего не вышло. Потом призрак перелетел через дамбу и остановился перед нами. Сияние померкло, и я пискнула. Стоявшая перед нами женщина поражала ослепительной красотой и казалась на удивление знакомой. Ее лицо не поддавалось описанию: казалось, в нем попеременно сменяются черты всех звезд кино. Ее глаза игриво поблескивали то зеленым, то синим, то янтарным. Волосы то ниспадали до пояса светлой волной, то вились темно-шоколадными кудрями.

Я немедленно почувствовала зависть. Я особо никогда не задумывалась о своей внешности, ведь я была немного занята тем, что старалась не попадаться монстрам на глаза и прожить как можно дольше, возможно даже получив столь желаемое высшее образование по химии. Я на самом деле - в отличии от Аннабет, которую я пыталась избавить от этого комплекса - не жалела, что уродилась светловолосой. Стереотип о глупеньких блондинках? Ха-ха, мне он был только на руку. Куда приятнее уделать того, кто считал тебя тупенькой девчонкой. Но вот был у меня комплекс, о котором мне я давным-давно забыла, но сейчас эта женщина напомнила мне о нем. А именно – мои широкие плечи, из-за которых я боялась одевать платья. И при этой мысли я поняла, что зависть возникла на пустом месте: эта женщина заставляла меня испытывать это чувство. Ведь я в любом случае платья не люблю…

\- Кто…? – начала была я.

— Афродита, — перебила меня Аннабет.

— Венера? — поразилась Хейзел.

— Мама, — мрачно сказала Пайпер.

— Девочки! — Богиня раскинула руки, словно собираясь обнять всех разом.

Мы не сдвинулись с места, а Хейзел еще и попятилась обратно к пальмовым деревьям. Что же до меня? Ну, я все продолжала мысленно убеждать себя в том что все с моей внешностью в порядке, сдерживая желание попросить ближайшего ветряного духа утащить меня отсюда.

— Я так рада, что вы здесь, — защебетала Афродита. — Грядет война, неизбежно случится кровопролитие, так что остается только одно.

— М-м-м… и что же? — с опаской поинтересовалась Аннабет.

— Ну, как же, пить чай и болтать, разумеется. Идемте со мной!

Афродита знала толк в чаях. Она села — или, скорее, величаво опустилась — на плетеный стул с широкой спинкой в виде развернутого павлиньего хвоста. Она разлила чай и положила гостям торта, не уронив ни крошки, не поставив ни пятнышка на одежду, ее осанка оставалась безупречной, а улыбка ослепительной. И чем дольше мы сидели, тем больше мне хотелось вернутся на корабль и просто беспричинно пойти в машинное отделение и испачкаться там с ног до головы, желательно получив одобрительный возглас от Лео насчет своего внешнего вида. Ой, чего это я о нем вдруг подумала…?

— О, мои милые девочки, — пропела богиня, — Я просто обожаю Чарльстон! Какие свадьбы устраивали в этой беседке, просто слезы на глаза наворачиваются. А изысканные балы времен Старого Юга… Ах, они были чудесны. Во многих этих особняках до сих пор стоят мои статуи, хотя меня и называют Венерой.

— Так кто же вы? — спросила Аннабет. — Венера или Афродита?

Богиня пригубила чай, ее глаза озорно блеснули.  
— Аннабет Чейз, ты выросла и стала довольно красивой юной леди, но тебе срочно нужно что-то сделать с волосами. Алекс, дорогая, у тебя на щеке черное пятно. И тебе стоит сменить одеколон, от тебя пахнет гарью. – я хмыкнула, растирая пятно на щеке еще больше. Гарью от меня пахнет… Естественно, проводите столько времени с Вальдесом, и от вас не только гарью будет пахнут. - И твоя одежда, Хейзел Левеск…

— Моя одежда? — Хейзел оглядела свои мятые джинсы, не смущенно, но озадаченно, точно не могла представить, что же не так.

— Мама! — воскликнула Пайпер. — Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение.

— Ну, не представляю, с чего бы это, — безмятежно откликнулась богиня. — Если ты не ценишь мои советы по части моды, Пайпер, это не значит, что их не оценят другие. Я могла бы быстренько создать для твоих подруг новые образы. Скажем, шелковые бальные платья, наподобие моего…

— Мама!

— Прекрасно, — вздохнула Афродита. — Отвечаю на твой вопрос, Аннабет. Я и Афродита, и Венера. В отличие от моих приятелей-олимпийцев, я практически не менялась из века в век. Вообще-то, мне нравится думать, что я ни на год не постарела! — Она легко провела по лицу кончиками пальцев. — В конце концов, любовь есть любовь, не важно, грек ты или римлянин. Эта гражданская война не отразится на мне так, как на других.

— Мама, — сказала Пайпер, — почему ты здесь?

— Коротко говоря, я здесь, чтобы вам помочь. – и Афродита завязала разговор с Аннабет насчет какой-то статуи, намекая на то, что только потомки Афины смогут ее отыскать. Я уже было вставила слово с предположением о местонахождении этой статуи, как вдруг Хейзел указала на небо.

— Ребята! 

Над пальмами кружили два больших орла, а еще выше стремительно шла на посадку летающая колесница, запряженная пегасами. Очевидно, придуманный Лео обманный маневр не удался. Или же Буфорда быстро раскусили. Надеюсь, он в порядке и его не сбили… 

— Похоже, римляне прилетели, чтобы отрезать вам путь, так что на вашем месте я бы поскорее вернулась на ваш корабль. Не хотите ли пирожных на дорожку?


	5. Да Гера его через забор...

Добраться до корабля мы не успели. Мы преодолели полпути до порта, когда в воздухе прямо перед нами зависли три гигантских орла. Птицы опустили на землю троих римских бойцов в пурпурных футболках, джинсах и сверкающих золотых доспехах, вооруженных мечами и щитами. Орлы улетели, и стоявший посередине римлянин, тот, что был костлявее двух других, поднял забрало шлема.

— Сдавайтесь воинам Рима! — взвизгнул он.

Хейзел вытащила меч и прорычала:  
— Да ни в жизнь!

В новом Риме я не была. Присоединилась к ребятам я как раз после их фееричного побега оттуда. Или отлета, как скажете. Так что была без понятия кто этот чувачок. Хотя, судя по рассказам Лео это должен был быть Октавиан.

\- Да чтоб его… - проворчал Лео, копаясь под своим рулем, походящим больше на какой-то аркадный автомат будущего. – Где же она...?

— Это ищешь? – спросила я, подсовывая парню под нос его излюбленную отвертку с красной рукояткой. 

\- Да, спасибо, Алекс… - обрадовался парень. – Алекс?! - парень тут же сильно ударился головой, резко поднявшись, встряв макушкой в верхнюю часть сооружения. – Какого…? Я что, сплю?

\- Нет, ты вполне себе бодр. – ухмыльнулась я, присаживаясь рядом с Лео. – Мне стало скучно, и я решила, что буду не прочь порисковать жизнью с вами.

\- Но как же про семеро полубогов ответят на зов…?

\- Ты где-то видишь восьмого полубога? – я приподняла бровь.

Пайпер подняла руки в умиротворяющем жесте.  
— Октавиан, случившееся в лагере, западня, мы можем все объяснить. – значит все-таки Октавиан, да?

— Я тебя не слышу! — проорал Октавиан. — Мы заткнули уши воском, стандартная процедура, когда сражаешься со злыми сиренами. А теперь бросайте оружие и медленно повернитесь, чтобы я мог связать вам руки.

— Можно я его проткну? — пробормотала Хейзел. — Ну пожалуйста.

\- Я бы с радостью тебе помогла, - пробормотала я в ответ. До корабля оставалось каких-то пятьдесят футов, но я не видела на палубе и следа тренера Хеджа. Да, удача явно была не на нашей стороне, вот прямо совсем!

— Ну? — потребовал Октавиан. Его напарники взмахнули мечами. Я, крайне непредусмотрительно, схватилась за рукоять меча, глубоко вздыхая. Ну уж нет, просто так вам нас не взять…

Аннабет вытащила кинжал, но, вместо того чтобы бросить его на землю, изо всех сил метнула в воду. Октавиан издал какой-то писк.  
— Ну и к чему это было? Я не велел тебе его метать! Кинжал мог бы стать уликой или военным трофеем!

Аннабет улыбнулась, как бы говоря: «Ой, как глупо с моей стороны». Я, честно, была немного озадачена такой улыбочкой. Чего-чего, а такого я от Чейз не ждала.

— А теперь три другие… — Он указал острием меча на меня, Хейзел и Пайпер. — Положите оружие на причал, и никаких глупых…

Чарльстонская гавань взорвалась, точно фонтан в Лас-Вегасе во время представления. Потом огромная волна устремилась вниз, унося троих римлян в бухту (бедняги поднимали тучи брызг, отчаянно пытаясь не пойти на дно в своих доспехах), а на пристани стоял Перси с кинжалом Аннабет в руках.

— Ты уронила, — сказал он с нарочито «каменным» лицом.

Аннабет бросилась ему на шею.

— Аллелуя! – усмехнулась я, как только мы забрались на борт «Арго-II», и Аннабет побежала к штурвалу.

— Пайпер, иди вниз, используй раковину в камбузе, чтобы отправить радужное сообщение Ириды. Нужно предупредить Джейсона, чтобы они возвращались. - Пайпер кивнула и умчалась. — Хейзел, найди тренера Хеджа и скажи ему: путь притащит свою мохнатую нижнюю часть тела на палубу!

— Есть!

— Перси, Алекс… нам с вами придется перенести этот корабль в форт Самтер. - Перси кивнул и побежал к мачте. Аннабет встала у руля. 

Я подбежала к Фестусу, и взобралась на его шею. Перси одной только силой воли управляет парусами: веревки летали сами по себе, отдавая швартовы, поднимая якорь; паруса развернулись. Тем временем Аннабет запустила мотор. Я резко раскинула руки в стороны, мысленно призывая всех ветренных духов на помощь. Ветер резко ударил по парусам, по бокам корабля выпростались весла, издав звук, напоминающий пулеметную очередь, и «Арго-II» отчалил от пристани, взяв курс на остров.

Три орла все так же кружили у нас над головами, но не предпринимали попыток сесть на корабль, вероятно, потому что стоило им приблизиться, и Фестус, носовая фигура, начинал плеваться огнем. Над городом парил огромный лысый орел, совсем не похожий на птиц римлян. Он направлялся к кораблю. В лапах у орла висел Лео. Даже отсюда я слышала, как он вопит и ругается, и не смогла не сдержать улыбки при его виде. Следом за ними летел, управляя ветром, Джейсон.

— Никогда раньше не видел, как Джейсон летает, — проворчал Перси. — Смотрится как Супермен-блондин.

— Нашел время прикалываться! — одернула его Пайпер. — Смотри, они в беде!

И точно, из облаков вынырнула римская летающая колесница и спикировала прямо на летящих друзей. Джейсон и Фрэнк метнулись в стороны и притормозили, чтобы не попасть под копыта пегасов. Сидящие в колеснице воины натянули луки. Под ногами у Лео засвистели стрелы, вызвав новую волну воплей и проклятий. Джейсону и Фрэнку пришлось обогнуть «Арго-II» и лететь прямо к форту Самтер.

— Я их достану! — взвыл тренер Хедж. Он кинулся к установленной у левого борта баллисте и, прежде чем кто либо смог что-то сделать, он выстрелил.   
В колесницу полетело пылающее копье. Я, ощутив резкую боль в животе, выкинула руку вперед, сосредоточившись на копье. В следующую секунду оно пролетело над колесницей и взорвалось над головами пегасов, повергнув их в панику. К сожалению, взрывом обожгло крылья Фрэнка, он беспомощно закрутился по спирали и выронил Лео. Колесница на огромной скорости рванула в сторону форта Самтер и сбила Джейсона. Сын Зевса, очевидно оглушенный и терзаемый болью, стрелой летит вниз, ловит Лео и пытается снова набрать высоту. Но ему удалось лишь замедлить их падение, и ребята исчезли за крепостными валами. Следом за ними упал Фрэнк, а потом с душераздирающим треском рухнула колесница. В воздух отлетело отвалившееся колесо.

— Тренер! — прохрипела я, ощутив как боль распространяется по телу. Силы после моих шуры-мур с разгоном нашего запаха по побережью и создания штормов, так и не восстановились. На это ушло бы с пару недель, а тут мне пришлось использовать силу в два раза, превышающую нужное для восстановления количество. А нужное количество составляло 0.

— Что? — набычился Хедж. — Это был просто предупредительный выстрел.

Аннабет запустила моторы на полную мощность. Корпус содрогнулся, мы быстро набирали скорость. До острова уже оставалось около сотни ярдов, но вверху парила еще дюжина орлов, и каждый держал в когтях римского полубога. Таким образом, по силам противник превосходил команду «Арго-II» в три раза. Я сползла с шеи Фестуса, все еще стоя рядом, облокачиваясь о перила корабля. В глазах темнело, то и дело перед ними плыли какие-то цветные блики. Я понимала, что схватка только начинается, понимала что друзьям нужная любая помощь, поэтому я призвала один из сильнейших ветренных духов, который вместе с остальными помогал надувать паруса, и шепнула ему;  
— Делай, что хочешь, но не дай им захватить корабль!


	6. Вот так вот и пропустила я все

\- Честное слово, Ламбракес, как ты только его терпишь…? – пробормотала Кларисса, вздыхая, глядя на носящегося туда-сюда Лео, то и дело выкрикивающего указания остальным детям Гефеста.  
— Это не так сложно, как кажется, – ухмыльнулась я, с размаху закидывая трос на палубу Арго. - Правда если знать испанский, его будет еще легче понимать.  
\- Они отплывают уже через неделю, да? – спросила Ла-Ру, будто бы проверяя мою реакцию.  
\- Да… - выдохнула я. – Через неделю…  
\- Ну, а ты? – ухмыльнулась девушка. – Так и бросишь своего принца с драконом?  
\- Чт-…?! – я осеклась, покачав головой, решив не заводить эту тему. – Он не мой принц, это раз. И я не могу полететь с ними, это два. Семь полукровок ответят на зов и все такое…  
\- Да…? – Кларисса похлопала меня по плечу. – Я что-то не вижу перед собой полукровки.

Я зевнула и разлепила глаза. Руки и ноги будто онемели, я не чувствовала ничего. Вот только, нос чесался. И стоило мне поднять руку, как осязание вернулось ко мне. Вместе со всей болью. Живот скрутило, голова словно взорвалась, а руки и ноги будто бы растягивали на дыбе… Кое-как сев, я огляделась. Лазарет. Когда я только прилетела – но уже после того, как вся команда, кроме Хейзел и Фрэнка, дала мне люлей – Пайпер предложила мне спать в Лазарете, но я отказалась, как вы знаете, выбирая своим местом для ночлега - мачту. Вид ночного неба стоил того, чтобы спать на деревянной поверхности. Кроме того, туда гипотетически не должен был залезть Лео… Но этому парню хоть бы хны… Я протянула руку к тумбочке у койки, и откусила кусочек амброзии, лежащий там. Скорее всего меня уже накормили ею, но малюсенький кусочек не должен был меня спалить… Вроде бы… 

\- Хей, - услышала я голос. Повернувшись в его сторону, я увидела Пайпер. Она стояла, облокотившись о косяк двери, улыбаясь мне. – Как дела?  
\- Я самый больной в мире Карлсон, - пробурчала я. – Но мне уже лучше. Мы оторвались от Римлян? Со всеми все в порядке?  
\- Перси и Джейсон вымотаны, им пришлось управлять ветрами чтобы мы смогли ускориться. – Пайпер присела на краешек моей койки. – Но в целом все в порядке. Лео, правда, как всегда слишком увлекся и тренеру Хэджу пришлось силой его от штурвала отгонять.   
Я рассмеялась, представляя себе эту картину.  
\- А ты как? – спросила я, все еще улыбаясь.  
\- Жива, здорова как видишь.   
\- А после встречи с мамой?  
\- Ну, в целом, я благодарна что она решила нам помочь… - МакЛин замялась. – Правда, я была бы еще больше благодарна ей если бы она не делала всем замечания…  
\- Не беспокойся, - я потрепала ее по плечу. – Я и так знаю, что от меня горелым пахнет.  
\- На самом деле не просто горелым, - заметила дочь Афродиты. – Скорее сгоревшей Лавандой.  
\- Правда, что ли? – я удивилась. – Я как-то не замечала…   
\- Ну, если хочешь знать, - заговорчески ухмыльнулась Пайпер, - То это заметил Лео.  
***  
Как только я почувствовала себя лучше, я тут же вышла из Лазарета, даже не оглянувшись. Я хотела было зайти в кают-кампанию, перекусить чего-нибудь, но тут корабль сильно накренился.  
— Лео! — я еле услышала я ор тренера Хеджа из-за истеричного жужжания Фестуса и корабельного колокола, который бил тревогу. — Помнишь, ты все волновался из-за чудовищ? — прокричал Хедж. — Одно из них село нам на хвост!  
\- Мать мою в президенты, Зажигалка! – прокричала я, выбираясь из трюма, уцепившись за поручни, я принялась боком карабкаться к штурвалу, но потом увидела чудовище. Тварь была длиной с наш корабль. Насколько мне удалось рассмотреть при свете луны, она напоминала помесь гигантской креветки и таракана: розовый хитиновый панцирь, плоский, как у рака, хвост и ноги многоножки.   
— Скорее, Вальдес! — завопил тренер Хедж. — Вставай к рулю, чтобы я смог взять свою бейсбольную биту! Ламбракес, какого черта ты здесь?  
— Потому что бита вам не поможет! – прокричала я, подбираясь ближе к тренеру. Я хотела было принять управление на себя, освободив тренера, но корабль снова резко накренился, и я отлетела назад, чуть было не упав в море. Но Лео все же добрался до штурвала, и его руки так и замелькали над пультом управления. Парень нажал переключатель, управляющий веслами (они могли превращаться в копья, этого хватило бы, чтобы прогнать монстра). К сожалению, весла заклинило — наверное, Креветкогодзилла их повредила.   
— Как ему удалось так близко к нам подобраться? — прокричала я, хватаясь за один из установленных у поручней щитов, чтобы подняться, попутно пытаясь хоть призвать хоть какого-нибудь ветренного духа на помощь, но казалось будто мои силы не работали. Ненавижу переутомление.  
— Не знаю! — огрызнулся Хедж. Он оглядывался в поисках биты, укатившейся куда-то с квартердека.  
— Я болван! — обругал себя Лео. — Болван, болван! Я забыл про гидролокатор!

Корабль сильнее накренился на правый борт. То ли чудище пыталось нас обнять, то ли хотело опрокинуть.  
— «Гидролокатор»?! — крикнула я, бросая попытки призвать кого-либо из духов.   
— Пановы свирели, Вальдес! – огрызнулся тренер. - Может, если бы ты так не увлекся разглядыванием прекрасных глаз Хейзел и не держал ее за руки, как приклеенный…  
— Чего?! – крикнул Фрэнк.   
— Все было совсем не так! — запротестовала Хейзел.  
— Не важно! — вмешалась я. – Потом разберемся!  
— Джейсон, ты можешь вызвать парочку молний? – спросила Пайпер.

Джейсон с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
— Я… — Он обессиленно покачал головой. Призыв молний и так уже отнял у него почти все силы. Лео подумал, что в таком состоянии бедняга не сможет даже зажечь искру на свече зажигания.  
— Перси! — позвала Аннабет. — Ты можешь поговорить с этим существом? Ты знаешь, что оно такое?

Сын морского бога покачал головой, явно сбитый с толку.  
— Может, ему просто стало интересно посмотреть на корабль вблизи. Возможно…

Усики чудовища так быстро хлестнули по палубе, что я только успела крикнуть «Бер-…!» Одно щупальце ударило Перси в грудь, так что юноша свалился с лестницы. Другое обвилось вокруг ноги Пайпер и потянуло ее к поручням. Девушка отчаянно завизжала. Еще с десяток усиков обвились вокруг мачт, обхватили самострелы и дернули за поручни.  
— Атака носовых волос! — Хедж наконец поймал свою биту и, размахивая ею, бросился в гущу событий: но бита отскакивала от усиков, не причиняя монстру никакого вреда.  
Джейсон вытащил меч и пытался освободить Пайпер, но его силы еще не восстановились. Золотое лезвие легко отсекало щупальца, но вместо каждого отрезанного тут же вырастало еще несколько. Аннабет выхватила из ножен кинжал и побежала к лесу щупалец, нанося рубящие и колющие удары по всем целям, до которых могла дотянуться. Фрэнк схватился за лук и стал стрелять в чудовище, целясь в щели между щитками его панциря, но, кажется, от этого монстр только пуще разозлился. Взревев, он стал еще сильнее раскачивать корабль. Мачта заскрипела, грозя сломаться в любую секунду. Я снова упала на палубу, ударившись головой о перила корабля. Мой меч находился Аид знает где, и нам требовалось больше огневой мощи, но баллисту использовать было нельзя, иначе бы мы подпалили и Арго 2 за одно вместе с монстром. Требовался какой-то сильный взрыв, который не разнесет на куски корабль. 

— Алекс! — закричал Лео. — Контейнер! Открой его!  
Я поднялась и повертела головой, потом заметила ящик. Ярлык у него на боку предупреждал: «Не вскрывать». Ну, знаем мы эти ярлыки… Я же сама его клеила…  
\- Хейзел! – крикнула я девушке что стояла неподалеку. – Помогай!  
— Тренер, встаньте к штурвалу! Разверните корабль носом к чудищу, иначе мы опрокинемся. — снова завопил Лео. - Хедж шустро протанцевал по палубе, уворачиваясь от щупальцев и со смаком отбивая особо приставучие. Он подскакал к штурвалу и взял на себя управление.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть план! — проорал он.  
— Да, неважнецкий.  
— Фрэнк! — прокричал Лео, бегом направляясь к Хейзел. — Постарайся выиграть для нас немного времени! Можешь превратиться в акулу или что-то подобное?  
Фрэнк хмуро зыркнул на него через плечо, и в эту секунду одно из щупалец ударило здоровяка и сбило за борт.  
Хейзел пронзительно закричала. Я только что открыла деревянный ящик, давая девушке в каждую руку по пузырьку и теперь она чуть не выронила их. Слава богам, Лео их поймал. Стеклянные бока пузырьков нагрелись.  
— Давай! — он передал Хейзел одну бутылочку.   
— Сейчас по-быстрому с этим разделаемся и пойдем есть блинчики! – крикнула я. Я надеялась, что говорю правду. Добраться до левого борта оказалось ничуть не проще, чем забраться на гору, но, в конце концов, это им удалось.  
— Что это такое? — задыхаясь, спросила Хейзел, бережно прижимая к груди пузырек.  
— Греческий огонь! – улыбнулась я.

Глаза у девушки округлились.  
— Да вы сумасшедшие? Если это разбить, мы спалим весь корабль!  
— В пасть! — перебил ее Лео. — Постарайтесь забросить это прямо в…  
Внезапно какая-то сила швырнула Лео на Хейзел, и мир перевернулся. Их подняло в воздух щупальце. Руки у Лео были свободны, но все, что он пока мог, — это держать пузырек с греческим огнем. Хейзел пыталась освободиться, щупальце прижало ее руки к бокам, а значит, бутылочка, зажатая между ней и Лео, могла в любой момент лопнуть… А это самым печальным образом скажется на их здоровье.  
\- Лео! – крикнула я, но тут меня снова сбило щупальцем, и я, отлетев, ударилась левым боком о мачту. Палуба накренилась еще немного, и я начала скользить по ней. Я остановилась, уперевшись о поручни. И только я встала, намереваясь навалять этому чудовищу и спасти Лео с Хейзел, как вдруг корабль подомной резко содрогнулся, прошлась сильная волна ветра, будто от взрыва, и я с размаху приложилась головой об один из железных щитов-перил.   
Вот так я потеряла сознание второй раз за двадцать четыре часа.


	7. Эм... Ну... Да...

В списке «Ситуации, в которых Алекс Ламбракес чувствовала себя бесполезной» появился новый первый пункт. Я очнулась через пол часа и в связи с протестами по поводу использования мною моих сил, я носилась вместе с Аннабет, тренером Хеджем и столиком Буфордом туда-сюда, заделывая пробоины, чтобы мы все не пошли на дно. Измотанный Перси все равно нырнул в океан — искать пропавших друзей. Джейсон, не менее обессиленный, летал вокруг корабля, этаким блондинистым Питером Пэном, и тушил огонь, вспыхнувший после второго зеленого взрыва, прогремевшего прямо над грот-мачтой. Я то и дело поправляла попытки Аннабет и тренера заделать пробоины. Нет, я не зазнавалась и что-то типа того, просто у меня дрожали руки и на меня нахлынуло то самое чувство, которое описывал мне Лео – когда тебе срочно нужно занять руки, не важно чем и где. Я должна была залатать каждую щелку, проверить каждый миллиметр. Потому что так поступил бы Лео. Он бы просидел часами, выискивая малюсенькие щелки и недочеты. Я должна была сделать так, чтобы все была так как он любил и делал. Совершенно.

\- Тренер, вы тут немного пропустили… - пробормотала я несвойственным себе тихим голосом, взяв в руку немного шпаклевки и замазав ею еле заметную, чуть ли не призрачную щель.   
\- Ламбракес, тебе бы поспать что ли. – неожиданно не агрессивно проговорил сатир. – Ты уже всякую фигню видеть начинаешь. Там не было щели.  
\- Нет, была! – запротестовала я. – И тут есть! – я замазала еще одну призрачную щель. – И вот тут, и тут… Лео бы заметил! Я должна сделать так как сделал бы Лео, я…   
\- Алекс, - обратилась к ней подошедшая Аннабет. И только подняв на нее взгляд, я поняла, что плачу. Девушка присела рядом со мной на корточки, отогнав тренера, и крепко обняла меня. – Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но тебе нужно собраться и успокоиться, хорошо?

Аннабет не владела даром убеждения как Пайпер, но ее слова искренне меня подбодрили. Я вытерла лицо от слез, отмыла руки от шпаклевки и вышла на палубу, проветрится, глядя на воду и надеясь на чудо. И когда чудо, наконец, случилось и по правому борту на поверхность океана вырвались три розовых пузыря и извергли из себя Фрэнка, Хейзел и Лео, я чуть с ума не сошла. Пискнув от облегчения, которое так и начало распирать меня изнутри, я бомбочкой прогнула в воду. Я не о чем не думала. Не взяла ни веревки, ни спасательного жилета, даже забыла о том, что плаваю я не очень. В ту минуту меня переполняло такое счастье, что, подплыв к Лео, я не сдержалась и обняла его, чуть было не притопив нас обоих, оставаясь на плову с помощью ног, и чмокнула в щеку, повергнув паренька в изрядное удивление.  
— Скучала по мне? — засмеялся он, обвив руку вокруг моей талии.  
— Где вы были?! – тут же начала свой расспрос я. - Как вам удалось выжить?!  
— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Лео. Рядом с ним на поверхность выпрыгнула корзинка для пикника. — Хочешь шоколадных пирожных?

Когда мы поднялись на борт и переоделись в сухую одежду, вся команда собралась на квартердеке на торжественный завтрак. Вся, кроме тренера Хеджа: тот проворчал, что атмосфера становится слишком теплой, а это не в его вкусе, а посему он отправляется вниз, поработать молотком над вмятинами в корпусе. Пока Лео суетился у руля и колдовал над панелью управления, Хейзел с Фрэнком пересказали историю про рыбокентавров и про их тренировочный лагерь.  
— Невероятно, — протянул Джейсон. — Это и впрямь вкуснющие шоколадные пирожные с орехами.  
— А больше ничего не скажешь? — прищурилась Пайпер.

Юноша удивленно на нее посмотрел.  
— Что? Я прослушал рассказ про рыбокентавров, подводный народ и письмо, адресованное богу реки Тибр. Я все понял. Но вот эти пирожные…  
— Точно. – кивнула я, пожирая уже третье пирожное.  
— Попробуй намазать сверху персиковым вареньем от Эстель. — с набитым ртом прошамкал Фрэнк.  
— Это просто невероятно отвратительно, — припечатала Хейзел.  
— Передай мне варенье, старик, — попросил Джейсон.

Перси, со своей стороны, хотел в деталях услышать об устройстве водного лагеря, и постоянно уточнял:  
— Они не захотели со мной встречаться?  
— Все не так, — уверяла его Хейзел. — Просто… думаю, дело в подводной политике. Обитатели глубин привязаны к своей территории, хорошо еще, что они проявили интерес к этому аквариуму в Атланте. И они помогут защитить «Арго-II», пока мы пересекаем Атлантику.

Перси рассеянно кивнул.  
— Они точно не захотели со мной встречаться?

Аннабет шлепнула его по руке.  
— Ну, хватит уже, рыбьи мозги! У нас полно других причин для беспокойства.  
— Она права, — заметила Хейзел. — Если не считать сегодня, у Нико остается всего два дня. Рыбокентавры сказали, что мы должны его спасти, потому что он каким-то образом важен для успешного выполнения нашего задания.  
\- Да даже не будь он важен для задания, - сказала я, вытирая крошки со рта рукой. – Мы бы его спасли.

Мы с Хейзел несогласованно, но синхронно вызывающе оглядели собравшихся, точно ожидая, что кто-то начнет спорить, но возражений не последовало.   
— Наверное, Нико что-то знает про Врата смерти, — предположила Пайпер. — Мы спасем его, Хейзел, мы успеем вовремя. Правда, Лео?  
— Что? — Паренек оторвал взгляд от пульта. — О, да. Нам надо добраться до Средиземного моря к завтрашнему утру, а потом весь остаток дня плыть к Риму, а может, лететь, если я к тому времени починю стабилизатор…  
\- Эх, жаль, что нам еще мир спасать… Я бы вам показала, где я жила… - пробормотала я, подсовывая Лео под нос пирожное, чтобы он о нем не забыл и не оставил тут, засыхать.  
\- В смысле? – спросил Фрэнк.   
\- А, я же не рассказывала. – я почесала затылок. – Ну, короче говоря, я жила у Средиземного моря примерно с семи до тринадцати лет. А потом меня чуть было не сожрала какая-то морская тварь. Тогда мама рассказала мне о том, что она дочь Эола. И дедушка устроил нам переезд в США, к Лагерю Полукровок.   
\- Дедушка…? – начал было Лео, но я его перебила;  
\- Эол, да, он. – я поджала губы. – Только никогда не упоминайте обо мне при встрече с ним. Иначе он не замолчит.

Лео, Джейсон и Пайпер переглянулись. Первый еле сдерживал ухмылку.   
\- Ой, только не говорите… - начала было я, но в этот момент, это была очередь Лео меня перебивать;  
\- Вы бы видели ее в два года! Она была такой милашкой! – начал Лео, пародируя сюсюкающийся голос Эола. – У меня даже где-то фотография завалялась!  
\- Зажигалка! – надулась я, ударив парня по плечу. – Только не говори мне что он показал вам…  
-…твою фотографию на ветренном духе в одном подгузнике?  
\- Вальдес! – я снова собралась ударить парня, но он увернулся.  
\- Что? – Лео начал отступать, спускаясь с квартердека. - Ты была такой милой, что с тобой стало?  
\- Лео Вальдес, а ну иди сюда! – крикнула я, уже вовсю гнавшись за парнем по палубе, пока он бежал зигзагами, то и дело пытаясь спрятаться за мачтами.  
\- Не поймаешь, не поймаешь!


	8. Хех, ку-ку, что ли...

Я проснулась от такого громкого корабельного гудка, что едва не свалилась с койки. Да, сегодня, а вернее – вчера вечером – я все-таки решила поспать тут, на мягкой кровати. Было непривычно – так, словно я тонула в мармеладе – поэтому пару раз ночью подрывалась с кровати из-за этого ощущения, будто меня куда-то затягивает… Громкий свист повторился. На этот раз было похоже, что он раздается в сотнях ярдов отсюда, на другом судне. Я подпрыгнула с кровати, выбегая из Лазарета в одних шортах и черном спортивном топике, в котором и спала из-за жары. Когда я поднялась на палубу, остальные уже там собрались, одетые кто во что. Фрэнк натянул свою футболку с эмблемой зимних Олимпийских игр в Ванкувере наизнанку, Перси прибежал в пижамных штанах и бронзовом нагруднике от доспеха, волосы Хейзел сбились набок, точно она шла под порывами ураганного ветра, а футболка Лео висела обугленными лохмотьями, пока его руки дымились.  
По левому борту, примерно в сотне ярдов от нашего корабля шел огромный круизный лайнер. С балконов его не то пятнадцати, не то шестнадцати палуб махали туристы. Некоторые улыбались и фотографировали, но никто не выглядел удивленным при виде древнегреческой триремы. Возможно, из-за волшебного тумана им казалось, что перед ними рыболовецкое судно, а может, они решили, что «Арго-II» сделан специально для привлечения туристов. Лайнер снова дал гудок, и «Арго-II» аж затрясся.  
Тренер Хедж заткнул уши.  
— Неужели обязательно так шуметь?  
— Они просто здороваются, — предположил Фрэнк.  
— ЧТО? — заорал Хедж.

Корабль прополз мимо и направился дальше, в море. Туристы махали, как заведенные; если им и показалось странным, что «Арго-II» полон полусонными подростками в доспехах и пижамах, с довеском в виде мужичка с козлиными ногами, они этого не показали.  
— Пока! — прокричал Лео, размахивая дымящимися руками.  
— Могу я воспользоваться баллистой? — спросил Хедж.  
— Нет, — отказал Лео, натянуто улыбаясь.  
\- Убейте меня… - мало того, что я не могла пол ночи уснуть, так меня еще и подрывают с утра пораньше без всякой на то причины. Ну вообще кошмар.  
\- Кстати, милый топ, Алекс. – ухмыльнулся Вальдес.  
\- Потухни, Зажигалка… - я широко зевнула и облокотилась локтем о перила корабля, подперев голову и прикрыв глаза, будучи готовой уснуть хоть прямо там.

Хейзел протерла глаза, глядя куда-то над мерцающей зеленой водой.  
— Где это… о… Ух ты.

Я приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела в ту же сторону что и Хейзел. Теперь, когда лайнер не загораживал обзор, менее чем в полумиле к северу она увидела выступающую из моря гору. С одной стороны — почти отвесные известняковые утесы, вздымающиеся, пожалуй, на высоту в тысячу футов, с другой стороны гора понижалась поросшими зеленым лесом уступами, так что в целом она напомнила громадного сфинкса, потрепанного за тысячелетия, с огромной белой головой и грудью и зеленым покровом, накинутым на спину.  
— Гибралтарская скала, — сказала потрясенная Аннабет. — Расположена на краешке Пиренейского полуострова, рядом с Испанией. А вон там, — она указала на юг, где вдали виднелись красно-охристые скалы. — Это, должно быть, Африка. Мы рядом с «воротами» в Средиземное море.  
— Что теперь? — спросила Пайпер. — Мы просто туда поплывем?  
— А почему нет? — подмигнул Лео. — Это большой судоходный пролив. Корабли постоянно плавают туда-сюда.  
\- К тому же, тут не должно быть монстров. – я почесала нос, выпрямившись, развернувшись лицом к друзьям. – Слишком много смертных. У монстров тут даже шанса нет отыскать какого-нибудь полукровку, так что они обосновываются чуть поодаль.  
\- Оптимистичненько… - прокомментировал Перси.  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил Джейсон.  
\- Ну, - я горделиво скрестила руки на груди, ухмыляясь. – В основу моего, так сказать, исследования, лег долголетний опыт…! Ну и радар Лео заодно.  
\- А? Мой радар? – Вальдес моргнул. – Так вот почему ты над ним так долго копошилась?  
\- Мгм, - кивнула я. – Количество монстров в больших городах велико, это да, но вероятность встречи полубога и монстра при большом количестве смертных вокруг, меньше. Так что это может сыграть нам на руку, если будем останавливаться в более или менее больших городах.

Лео присвистнул.  
\- Молодца, Вертушка. Не ожидал от тебя таких исследований.  
\- Ну так, не ты один у нас тут гений. – я ухмыльнулась, заправив упавшую мне на лицо прядь. Лео проследил за моим движением каким-то слегка странным взглядом, после чего уставился на меня, через пару секунд спохватился, и посмотрел обратно за борт.  
— В старину, — проговорила Аннабет, — этот район называли Геркулесовыми Столбами. Считалось, что эта скала — один из двух столбов, а другой — одна из гор в Африке. Никто не знает наверняка, которая именно.  
— Геркулес? — нахмурился Перси. — Это тот мужик, который был в Древней Греции вроде «Старбакса»? Куда ни плюнь, всюду он?

Прогремело оглушительное «БУМ!», и «Арго-II» содрогнулся, правда я так и не поняла, что послужило источником звука: других кораблей вокруг не наблюдалось, а на небе ни облачка.  
— Так… эти Геркулесовы Столбы… опасны? – спросила Пайпер.  
Аннабет продолжала всматриваться в белые утесы, точно ждала, что на них вот-вот загорится Метка Афины.  
— Для греков Столбы означали край мира, а римляне считали, что на Столбах начертано предупреждение на латыни…  
— «Non plus ultra», — закончил Перси.

Аннабет изумленно глянула на него.  
— Верно. «Дальше некуда». Откуда ты знаешь?

Перси показал пальцем:  
— Потому что там так написано.

Прямо перед нами, посередине пролива, возник, сияя, остров. Я могла поклясться, что только что никакого острова не было, но сейчас мы смотрели на небольшую холмистую массу земли, покрытую лесом и окруженную белой полосой пляжей. Не слишком впечатляюще по сравнению с Гибралтаром, но перед островом, ярдах в ста от берега, выступали из воды две греческие колонны, высотой с мачты «Арго-II». Между ними, под водой — то ли созданные иллюзией, то ли выложенные на песчаном дне — поблескивали серебром слова: «NON PLUS ULTRA».  
— Ребята, я поворачиваю? — нервно спросил Лео. — Или…  
\- Подожди… - я нахмурилась.

Больше никто ничего не ответил, может, из-за того, что все заметили на пляже какую-то фигуру. Когда корабль подошел к колоннам, стало видно, что это темноволосый мужчина в пурпурных одеждах стоит, скрестив руки на груди, вперив взгляд в их корабль, точно давно ждал их прибытия. Больше я не разглядела, но, судя по его позе, человек на берегу был явно чем-то недоволен. Фрэнк резко втянул в себя воздух.  
— Неужели это?..

— Геркулес, — сказал Джейсон. — Самый могучий полубог всех времен.

Теперь «Арго-II» находился в нескольких сотнях ярдов от колонн.  
— Так, быстро думаем, — настойчиво повторил Лео. — Я могу повернуть, или взлетаем.  
\- Стабилизаторы снова работают. – спросила я, приподняв брови. Вчера Лео говорил, что ему требовалось часа четыре чтобы починить их. Когда же он лег спать тогда…?!  
\- Да, - кивнул Вальдес. - Но нужно решить прямо сей…  
— Идем прежним курсом, — прервала Аннабет. — Думаю, он охраняет этот пролив. Если это действительно Геркулес, нам не поможет ни смена курса, ни взлет. Он захочет с нами поговорить.  
\- Ну, лучше уж мы остановимся, чем он нас собьет… - пробормотала я.  
— Разве Геркулес не должен быть на нашей стороне? — с надеждой спросила Пайпер. — Я хочу сказать… он ведь один из нас, разве не так?

Джейсон проворчал:  
— Он сын Зевса, но, когда умер, стал богом. А в богах никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Пайпер пришла на память их встреча с Бахусом в Канзасе — еще один бог, когда-то бывший полубогом. И не сказать, чтобы он им помог.  
— Здорово, — пробормотал Перси. — Мы ввосьмером против Геркулеса.  
— И один сатир! — добавил Хедж. — Мы его сделаем.  
— Это Геркулес, тренер, - проворчала я. – Там хоть с вами, хоть без вас, все равно бесперспективняк.  
— У меня идея получше, — сказала Аннабет. — Мы отправим на берег послов. Маленькую группу, одного или самое большее двоих. Попробуем с ним поговорить.  
— Я пойду, — вызвался Джейсон. — Он сын Зевса, я сын Юпитера. Возможно, он проявит дружелюбие.  
— Или возненавидит тебя, — предположил Перси. — Сводные братья не всегда ладят между собой.

Джейсон помрачнел.  
— Спасибо, мистер Оптимист.  
— Стоит попытаться, — заметила Аннабет. — По крайней мере у Джейсона и Геркулеса есть что-то общее. И нам нужен наш лучший дипломат, человек с даром слова.

Дочь Афины посмотрела на Пайпер.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнула девушка. — Только дайте я переоденусь.

После того, как Лео поставил «Арго-II» на якорь между колоннами, Джейсон вызвал ветер, перенесший их с Пайпер на остров. А мы так и оставались на корабле, ожидать их возвращения. Я сидела у квартердека, облокотившись о лестницу, закинув руки за голову. Солнышко светило, птички пели, смертельная опасность приближалась. Красота. Футболу я так и не одела, до сих пор сидя в своем спортивном топе. Хейзел по началу была немного смущена этим, но после того, как я, в крайне шутливой форме, объяснила ей что сейчас вполне в порядке вещей ходить в таком виде – и после шутки Лео о том что он совсем не против такого дресс-кода на его корабле (за которую он получил воздушный подзатыльник) - она вроде бы свыклась с этим фактом. 

\- Загораешь? – усмехнулся голос Лео рядом со мной. Открыв глаза, я увидела парня, сидящего надомной на корточках, с ухмылкой на губах.  
\- Ну, не всегда же мне быть бледной как Дракула. – я пожала плечами. Вальдес согласно хмыкнул, подняв взгляд на палубу.  
\- Не хочешь помочь шеф повару Лео? – спросил он, все еще глядя на палубу.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты готовишь.  
\- Как насчет энчилады? – парень опустил свою ухмыляющуюся физиономию ближе к моей, так что между нами оставалось сантиметра два.  
\- Да! – улыбнулась я, запустив в небо победный кулак. Что-то, а энчилада от Лео была просто обеднением.

Готовить с Лео довольно весело. Когда он увлекается, то, как и в механике – начинает говорить на испанском, заставляя меня замереть и следить за тем, как он кружиться туда-сюда на нашей небольшой кухоньке, при этом вслушиваясь в его голос. Когда он говорил на испанском, голос его немного менялся, вместе с акцентом, так что звучало это очень… красиво? Так, наверное, правильнее всего сказать. Я пыталась выучить испанский сама, еще лет с 12-дцати, но, к сожалению, достижения мои были не велики. В отличии от иврита – на котором я начала говорить в более или менее понятной форме через где-то полгода – уроки Испанского мне многого не дали.   
\- Γεια σου ανόητος (Эй, дурачок!) – позвала я парня, улыбаясь, стоя посреди кухни наблюдая вышеперечисленное зрелище. Лео поднял на меня взгляд, и через секунду рассмеялся.   
\- Прости, я…  
\- Да ничего, ничего, бывает.  
\- Ну, ладно, ты готова к самой вкусной энчиладе в твоей жизни?   
\- Всегда готова!


	9. Бум-бах-бабах

Когда Пайпер с Джейсоном вернулись на корабль, нам всем пришлось потрудиться чтобы по-быстрому свалить подальше от острова Геркулеса. Но, все вроде бы было в порядке. Пока моя теория о том, что монстры начнут нападать на нас сразу после Гибралтарского пролива - не оказалась правдивой. За час на нас напали где-то три раза. Посреди ночи напала стайка стимфолийский птиц, которую благополучно поджарил Фестус, потом на энчиладу тренера Хэжда напал дикий пегас. Ночную вахту несли Перси с Джейсоном, но они разделились – Джейсон дежурил пока мы плыли по воздуху, а как только мы приземлились на воду – Перси занял его места. Я сидела на мачте. Тут мне было намного уютней чем в Лазарете. Я забралась сюда где-то около двенадцати часов ночи, собираясь поспать пару часиков, но сон, как назло, не приходил. Даже пожалуйста-пожалуйста сказанное при молитве Гипносу, не помогло. Так что я, бормоча проклятия, спустилась на палубу – если я не усну, то всегда могу помочь сделать это кому-нибудь другому.   
\- Лео, - обратилась я к парню.  
\- Мм? – спросил он, не отводя взгляда с горизонта, хотя из-за ужасного тумана отсюда не было видно даже головы Фестуса. Новоприбывшие Перси с Аннабет стояли на палубе одни, а Лео все неизменно нес вахту у штурвала.

\- Иди спать. Я возьму штурвал.   
\- Нет, - отказался он, как и тогда, когда его пытался прогнать спать, Джейсон. «Не хочу, чтобы меня опять разбудила какая-нибудь Креветкогодзилла.» заявил он тогда. Мы все пытались убедить его в том, что нападение сколопендры — это не его вина, но он все продолжал упрямиться.   
\- Лео. Иди спать.  
\- Не пойду.  
\- Прямо сейчас! – я топнула ногой, заставляя Вальдеса наконец-то обратить на меня свой удивленный взор.  
\- Ты чего…? – спросил он, глядя на мое сердитое, нахмуренное лицо.   
\- А ты чего себя как маленький ведешь?! – спросила я, подходя ближе к нему. – Давай, давай, вали к себе в каюту, я постою тут у штурвала пока тренер Хэдж не проснется или пока сама не устану.   
\- Нет, Алекс, я… - начал было Лео, но я тут же его осекла, давая ему подзатыльник, заставляя его оторвать одну руку от штурвала и приложить на ушибленное место.   
\- Спать. Сейчас же. – перед тем как парень успел что-то возразить, я добавила, - Иначе я собью тебя с ног.  
Парень насупился, но штурвал все-таки отпустил.   
\- Мне плохо спиться в каюте, - пробормотал парень. – А в машинном отделении сейчас слишком тесно.  
\- Можешь, так уж и быть, посидеть тут. – проговорила я, вздохнув, так же, как и Лео до этого, не отводя взгляд от горизонта. – Но чтоб не слова и не мысли о штурвале или судьбе мира. Отдыхай.  
Первые пару минут мне показалось будто Лео решил меня послушать и заснуть наконец, но потом я услышала его голос.  
\- Не могу я уснуть…   
\- Что ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе колыбельную спела? – вздохнула я, все-таки взглянув на развалившегося рядом со мной, парня.  
\- Я был бы не против, - ухмыльнулся Вальдес. Я закатила глаза, но уже через минуту открыла было рот чтобы спеть песенку из старого мультика, как вдруг раздался крик Перси;  
— Алекс, стой!   
Но оказалось слишком поздно. Из тумана вынырнуло другое судно и протаранило нас лоб в лоб. За одно короткое мгновение я отметила случайные детали другой триремы; черные паруса с намалеванной на них головой Медузы Горгоны; на носу корабля столпились огромные воины, не вполне люди, в греческих доспехах, с мечами и копьями наготове; бронзовый таран, закрепленный на уровне воды, ударяющий в корпус «Арго-II». Аннабет с Перси едва не вылетели за борт. Фестус выдул струю огня, и с десяток крайне удивленных воинов, вопя, попрыгали за борт, однако большая часть ринулась на борт «Арго-II». За поручни и мачту зацепились абордажные крюки, в доски корпуса вонзились железные «кошки». Враги нас окружили. Из-за тумана и темноты сложно было сказать наверняка, но нападавшие походили на человекоподобных дельфинов. У некоторых были вытянутые серые рыла, другие держали мечи корявыми плавниками, третьи ковыляли на частично сросшихся ногах, у четвертых вместо стоп росли ласты.

Я зазвонила в тревожный колокол, а подпрыгнувший Лео кинулся к ближайшей баллисте, но на него бросилась целая куча стрекочущих воинов-дельфинов. 

\- У-а! – крикнул он, уворачиваясь от меча одного из воинов.   
\- Лео! – я подбежала к парню, резко выбросив руку вперед. Трое из дельфинолюдей отлетели в сторону, но остальные продолжали напирать. Лео попытался воспользоваться огнем чтобы отогнать их, что у него получилось. И если бы не тот человекодельфин, который с размаху полоснул меня по руке во время нашего с ним полуминутного фехтовального боя, заставляя попятиться назад и упасть прямо на Лео, у нас мог бы быть шанс на победу. По палубе протащили полубессознательного, стонущего Лео и швырнули на груду веревок. Меня, сопротивляющуюся и брыкающуюся изо всех оставшихся сил, связали по ногам и рукам, бросив рядом с Лео.   
\- Эй, - прохрипела я. Голос я похоже надорвала пока покрывала проклятиями этих дельфинолюдей, пытаясь напугать их своими познаниями в неприличной лексике. – Лео!

По лестнице поднялись новые воины-дельфины, таща за собой остальных. Джейсон был без сознания, судя по синякам на лице, он сопротивлялся. Хейзел и Пайпер, как и мне, связали руки и ноги, а дочери Афродиты еще и рот заткнули — очевидно, дельфины уже выяснили, что она владеет волшебным даром убеждения. Не хватало только Фрэнка, хотя у пары дельфинов на мордах виднелись многочисленные следы пчелиных укусов. Вот это подавало надежду.  
— Прекрасно! — торжествовал главный чувак в золотой маске, которого Аннабет назвала Хриасором. Он приказал воинам положить Джейсона рядом с самострелами, потом оглядел меня и двух других девушек, точно ему нас подарили на Рождество.  
— Парень для меня бесполезен, — заявил Хрисаор. — Но мы можем договориться с ведьмой Цирцеей, она купит женщин в качестве рабынь или учениц, в зависимости от их навыков. Но только не тебя, красотка Аннабет.  
Аннабет отшатнулась.  
— Ты никуда меня не заберешь.  
— О, Аннабет, как печально, что ты не останешься со мной, я был бы счастлив. Но тебя и твоего друга Перси заказали. Некая богиня дает приличную награду за вашу поимку, по возможности живыми, хотя о нанесении вам увечий она ничего не говорила.

В этот миг Пайпер устроила необходимую суматоху. Она так громко взвыла, что было слышно даже через кляп, а потом упала в обморок на ближайшего охранника, сбив его с ног. Хейзел моментально все поняла и, рухнув на палубу, принялась брыкаться, словно занималась аэробикой. Я же, не будучи против такой веселухи, начала кричать на ближайших человекодельфинов. Перси выхватил Анаклузмос и сдернул с ручки колпачок, с таким расчетом, чтобы появившийся клинок проткнул Хрисаору горло. Однако пират оказался невероятно быстр. Он увернулся и парировал удар, а воины-дельфины отбежали в сторону, чтобы присматривать за нами, пленниками, и дать своему вожаку место для боя.  
— Ладно! — не успев снести голову пирату, прокричал Перси так громко, что все посмотрели на него. — Забирайте нас, если наш капитан вам позволит.

Хрисаор повернул в его сторону голову в золотом шлеме.  
— Какой еще капитан? – вот-вот, подумала я, какой еще капитан, Перси? - Мои люди обыскали корабль и больше никого не нашли.

Перси заломил руки в драматическом жесте.  
— Бог появляется только когда сам того захочет, но он — наш предводитель. Он управляет нашим лагерем полубогов, верно, Аннабет?

Дочь Афины тут же энергично закивала:  
— Да! Мистер Д., великий Дионис! – мистер Д… Дельфины… И тут то у меня в мозгу все срослось. Вот что бывает, когда тебе по триста раз на дню грозят превращением в море продукт.

Волна неуверенного стрекотания пробежала по рядам дельфинов, один даже выронил меч.  
— Стой на месте! — заорал Хрисаор. — Нет на этом корабле никакого бога, они просто хотят вас напугать.  
— О, вам стоило бы бояться! — Перси окинул пиратов полным сочувствия взглядом. — Дионис сильно разгневается на вас за то, что вы нас задерживаете. Вы разве не заметили, что девушки впали в безумие, насланное богом вина?

Мы с Хейзел и Пайпер уже какое-то время сидели на палубе, оставив свои крики и гимнастические упражнения, изумленно таращась на Перси, но, когда он снова многозначительно на нас посмотрел, мы дружно забились и стали извиваться, как рыбы. Люди-дельфины, давя друг друга, шарахнулись в стороны, стараясь отодвинуться от своих пленниц.  
— Вранье! — взревел Хрисаор. — Заткнись, Перси Джексон, директора твоего лагеря здесь нет, его отозвали на Олимп, это общеизвестно.  
— Так ты признаешь, что Дионис, наш директор? — уточнил Перси.  
— Он им был, — уточнил Хрисаор. — Все это знают.

Перси указал на воина в золотом, как будто тот только что себя выдал.  
— Вот видите? Мы обречены. Если не верите мне, давайте посмотрим, что лежит в переносном холодильнике!

Перси кинулся к волшебной морозильной камере. И тут к моим грозным брыканиям добавился еще и сильный смех, которого я все же не смогла сдержать. Перми помахал серебрянной с красным банкой перед воинами-дельфинами, точно разбрызгивая на них отраву от клопов, и закричал:  
— Берегитесь! Это любимый напиток бога. Трепещите пред лицом диетической «колы»!

Люди-дельфины запаниковали. Они в любую минуту были готовы обратиться в бегство, и Перси это понял.  
— Бог захватит ваш корабль, — предупредил он. — Закончит ваше превращение в дельфинов или сведет вас с ума, а может, превратит в сумасшедших дельфинов! Ваша единственная надежда — уплыть прямо сейчас!  
— Нелепость! — Голос Хрисаора сорвался на визг. Казалось, он не знает, кому грозить мечом — Перси или собственной команде.  
— Спасайтесь! — предостерегал Перси. — А то будет слишком поздно! - потом ахнул и указал в сторону баллисты. — О нет! Фрэнк превращается в чокнутого дельфина! - ничего не произошло. — Я говорю, — повторил Перси, — Фрэнк превращается в чокнутого дельфина! - откуда ни возьмись показался Фрэнк. Он шел, спотыкаясь, хватаясь за горло, и в целом демонстрировал недюжинный актерский талант.  
— О нет, — прохрипел он, точно следуя указаниям суфлера. — Я превращаюсь в чокнутого дельфина.

И начал трансформироваться: нос вытянулся, как хобот, кожа стала лоснящейся и серой. Уже в виде дельфина он упал на палубу и забил хвостом по доскам. Пиратская шайка разбежалась кто куда. Стрекоча и пощелкивая, разбойники побросали оружие, забыв про пленников, не обращая внимания на приказы Хрисаора, и попрыгали за борт. В этой суматохе Аннабет быстро перерезала путы мне Хейзел, Пайпер и тренеру Хеджу. За считаные секунды Хрисаор остался один, и его окружили. У Перси и его друзей из оружия остался только нож Аннабет и копыта Хеджа, но кровожадное выражение их лиц подсказало Хрисаору, что он обречен. Пират попятился к поручням.  
— Это еще не конец, Перси Джексон, — прорычал он. — Я отомщу… - тут ему пришлось прерваться, потому что Фрэнк снова перевоплотился. Восьмисотфунтовый медведь гризли может положить конец любому спору. Один взмах огромной лапы, и золотая маска отлетела от шлема. Хрисаор завопил, тут же закрыв лицо руками, и свалился в воду.   
— Это было просто здорово! — Аннабет поцеловала Перси.  
— Это от безнадежности, — поправил ее Перси. — Да, надо избавиться от пиратской триремы.  
— Сожжем ее? — спросила Аннабет. Перси посмотрел на банку диетической «колы», которую по-прежнему держал в руке.  
— Нет. У меня есть идея получше.

Это заняло довольно много времени. Пока мы работали, Перси осматривал морскую гладь, на случай если Хрисаор со своими пиратами надумает вернуться, но они не вернулись. Я дала Лео выпить немного нектара, и он вскоре смог подняться на ноги. Пайпер обработала раны Джейсона, но, несмотря на их жуткий вид, все оказалось не так страшно. Мы переносили все вещи на прежние места и прибирались после нападения, а тренера Хеджа запустили на вражеский корабль, как на игровую площадку, где он в свое удовольствие крушил все подряд своей бейсбольной битой. Когда сатир закончил, Перси сгрузил вражеское оружие обратно на пиратский корабль. Их кладовая ломилась от сокровищ, но Перси настоял на том, чтобы ничего не трогать.  
— Я чувствую, что у них на борту золота где-то на шесть миллионов долларов, — сказала Хейзел. — Да еще алмазы, рубины…  
\- А?! – я тут же посмотрела на корабль. Шесть миллионов. На эти деньги можно было бы оплатить обучение в университете мне и моему младшему брату, так еще и сдача останется...  
— Шесть ми-миллионов? — Фрэнк начал заикаться. — Канадских долларов или американских?  
— Оставьте, — велел Перси. — Это часть подношения.  
— Подношения? — переспросила Хейзел.  
— Угу, — кивнул Перси. — Канзас.

Джейсон заухмылялся, он ведь тоже был с ними, когда они встретили бога вина.  
— Безумие. Но мне это нравится.

В конце концов Перси прошел на борт пиратского корабля и открыл кингстоны. Предварительно он попросил Лео просверлить несколько дополнительных отверстий в днище корпуса, использовав свои волшебные инструменты, что Лео с удовольствием и сделал. Мы собрались у поручней и перерезали веревки абордажных крюков. Пайпер принесла свой новый рог изобилия и, следуя указаниям Перси, пожелала, чтобы из него пролился дождь банок диетической «колы». Банки полились рекой, как из пожарного шланга, завалил всю палубу пиратского корабля, и он начал погружаться. Перси думал, что на это уйдет несколько часов, но под весом банок и морской воды корабль затонул на удивление быстро.  
— Дионис, — воззвал Перси, поднимая над головой золотую маску Хрисаора. — Или Бахус… не важно. Ты помог свершиться этой победе, хоть тебя здесь и не было. Твои враги дрожали, услышав твое имя… или название твоей диетической «колы», кто знает. Так что спасибо тебе.

Слова дались ему с трудом, но Перси умудрился ими не подавиться.  
— Мы приносим тебе в дар этот корабль в качестве подношения. Надеемся, что оно тебе понравится.  
— Шесть миллионов золотом, — пробормотал Лео. — Лучше пусть ему понравится.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — одернула его Хейзел. — Драгоценные металлы не так хороши, как тебе кажется, поверь мне.

Перси забросил золотую маску на борт судна, которое погружалось все быстрее, а на уровне грузового отсека из весельных портов триремы забила, пузырясь, коричневая газированная жидкость, окрасив море в пенистый коричневый цвет.  
Перси вызвал волну, и она захлестнула вражеское судно, а Лео направил «Арго-II» прочь от места затопления корабля.  
— А это разве не загрязнение окружающей среды? — спросила Пайпер.  
— Я бы не стал из-за этого переживать, — ответил Джейсон. — Если Бахусу понравится подношение, корабль просто испарится.

«Арго-II» взял курс на юг и теперь двигался сквозь туман. После встречи с пиратами друзья решили пролететь остаток пути до Рима. Джейсон настоял, что уже достаточно оправился и готов стоять на часах вместе с тренером Хеджем. Сатир так зарядился адреналином, что при каждом попадании корабля в воздушную яму размахивал битой и вопил: «Умрите!».

\- Лео, - я подошла к парню, который снова как вкопанный стоял у штурвала. Я почувствовала, как на меня накатывает чувство дежавю. Да, а ведь казалось будто с того самого момента как я спустилась с мачты прошло больше, чем пара часов.  
\- О, Алекс, как тебе приключение…?  
\- Даже не пытайся, Вальдес. – покачала головой я, подходя к парню и самостоятельно убирая его руки со штурвала. Я слегка приподняла голову, смотря Лео в глаза и приблизилась к его лицу так что между нами оставалось меньше десяти сантиметров. – Иди. Спать. – проговорила я, резко разворачивая парня, подталкивая его под спину в сторону трюма.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, иду! – рассмеялся парень, но перед тем, как я затолкнула его на лестницу в трюм, он быстро развернулся, хватая меня за запястье. – Ты все еще должна мне колыбельную. - не знаю почему, но мои щеки тут же отдались жаром, так что я непривычно «скромно» хихикнула, развернувшись в сторону палубы;  
\- Тренер! Постойте-ка у штурвала пару минут, я сейчас приду! – и не дожидаясь ответа, я побежала в след за Лео в его каюту, услышав под конец только; «Не сметь заходить к Вальдесу в каюту, Ламбракес!»


	10. Chapter 10

\- Я без понятия какую тебе песенку петь, - я рассмеялась, смотря на парня, который удобно улегся у себя на койке и выглядел как маленький ребенок, который ждал сказки на ночь.  
\- Ну блин, ты же обещала! – надулся парень.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, успокойся… - я рассмеялась, присаживаясь к нему па кровать. – Только клянись, что не будешь смеяться. Потому что я не умею петь.  
\- Ты хорошо поешь, Ал, я это знаю. - Лео ухмыльнулся.  
\- Так. Все. Спи. – я вздохнула и начала; - He soñado tantas vece  
(Я столько раз мечтал о том,)  
como sería mi vida contigo.  
(какой была бы моя жизнь с тобой.)  
Y es que yo me siento  
(И я чувствую себя)  
como iluminado, enamorado.  
(словно опьянённым, влюблённым.)  
Tú me quieres, yo te quiero.  
(Ты меня любишь, я люблю тебя.)  
Entonces ¿por qué no estar juntos?  
(Тогда почему бы не быть вместе?)  
Caminemos de la mano, conquistaremos el mundo.  
(Пойдём, взявшись за руки, завоюем мир.)  
Tú y yo, el mundo, el mundo, para los dos.  
(Ты и я, весь мир, весь мир, для нас двоих.)  
Dime ¿cómo te sientes?  
(Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь?)

***

Где-то часов в девять утра я постучала в дверь Лео, просунула туда голову. Парень до сих пор спал, как убитый. Синяки у него на лице побледнели.  
— Эй, Зажигалка, — я вошла в комнату Лео, и подошла к его койке, пытаясь разбудить — Лео! Вальдес, или учи меня приземляться или иди и делай это сам!

Небо сверкало синевой, точно гроз в мире не существовало. Солнце поднималось над холмами вдалеке, так что все под ними осветилось и заблестело, будто город Рим только что отполировали в автомойке. Я видела большие города, в конце концов, я жила в Нью-Йорке, но при виде раскинувшегося под нами Рима у меня сдавило горло и стало трудно дышать. Казалось, городу наплевать на границы и географию: он протянулся по холмам и долинам, перепрыгнул через Тибр десятками мостов и раскинулся до самого горизонта. По лоскутному одеялу районов зигзагами метались улицы и аллеи, без всякой логики и симметрии, рядом со стеклянными офисными зданиями зияли свежевыкопанные котлованы. Древний собор соседствовал с современным футбольным стадионом, а между ними выстроился ряд древнеримских колонн. В некоторых районах старые оштукатуренные виллы сбились в кучу между вымощенными булыжником улицами, так что, если Перси смотрел только туда, казалось, что он перенесся на тысячи лет назад. Повсюду были пьяццы и забитые машинами улочки. Тут и там виднелись парки, в которых пальмы умудрялись соседствовать с соснами, можжевельником и оливами, как будто Рим не мог решить, к какой же части света он принадлежит, а может, он до сих пор верил, что весь мир принадлежит Риму. Мне казалось, что город знает про Гею. Знает, что богиня собирается стереть с лица земли всю человеческую цивилизацию, и этот город, простоявший тысячи лет, возражает ей: «Хочешь меня разрушить, Лицо-из-Грязи? Ну, попробуй». Другими словами, нас встретил этакий тренер Хедж среди смертных городов, только выше ростом.

— Мы сядем вон в том парке, — объявил выспавшийся Лео, указывая на широкую массу зелени, из которой кое-где торчали пальмы. — Давайте надеяться, что волшебный туман замаскирует нас под голубей или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Ты бы еще сказал мух. – я зевнула, так как так и не сомкнула этой ночью глаз. – Или микробов, чего уж мелочиться…

Похоже туман все-таки сработал - нигде не было видно машин, съезжающих с дорог в кюветы, а римляне не указывали пальцами в небо и не вопили: «Пришельцы!». «Арго-II» приземлился на зеленое поле, и весла втянулись в порты. Кругом шумели машины, но в самом парке было тихо и безлюдно. Слева от нас уходила под уклон зеленая лужайка, упиравшаяся в край леса. Там росли какие-то странного вида сосны с тонкими, прихотливо изогнутыми стволами: на высоте тридцати-сорока футов их ветви начинали бурно разрастаться во все стороны, создавая своеобразный полог, в тени которого угнездилась старая вилла. Справа от нас, обвиваясь вокруг вершины холма, протянулась кирпичная стена с бойницами для лучников на самом верху — может, средневековая полоса обороны, а может, древнеримская, кто знает. К северу, примерно в миле от нас, над скачущими вверх-вниз, как на стиральной доске, крышами города виднелась верхушка Колизея, похожая как две капли воды на фотографии в путеводителях. А мама с папой думают, что я на Лонг Айленде. Ну да, маленькая разница. В пол земного шара.

Джейсон указал на основание стены с бойницами — там имелось нечто вроде туннеля, в глубь которого вела лестница.  
— Думаю, я знаю, где мы, — сказал он. — Это гробница Сципионов.

Перси нахмурился.  
— Сципион… Пегас Рейны?  
— Нет, — вставила Аннабет. — Это знатный римский род и… ух ты, здесь просто потрясающе.

Джейсон кивнул.  
— Когда-то я изучал карты Рима. Всегда хотел сюда приехать, но…  
Никто не стал заканчивать предложение.   
— Каков наш план? — спросила Хейзел.   
— У Нико осталось время до заката, - сказала я. – Это в лучшем случае. А этот город сегодня собираются разрушить.

Перси встряхнулся.  
— Ты права. Аннабет… Ты знаешь, куда нужно идти, если верить твоей бронзовой карте?  
— Да. Это на реке Тибр. Думаю, я смогу найти это место, но мне следует…  
— Взять меня с собой, — закончил за нее Перси. — Точно, ты права.  
Аннабет гневно на него посмотрела.  
— Это не…  
— Безопасно… — подхватил юноша. — Не безопасно полубогу бродить одному по Риму. Я пойду с тобой до Тибра. Если повезет, встретим этого речного бога Тиберина, и тогда нам пригодится то письмецо с рекомендациями. Возможно, он тебе поможет или что-то посоветует. А уж оттуда пойдешь одна.  
— Ладно, — пробормотала Аннабет. — Хейзел, теперь, когда мы в Риме, ты сможешь определить местонахождение Нико?

Хейзел моргнула, как будто выходя из транса, в который ее ввела молчаливая пикировка Перси и Аннабет.  
— Э-э-э… Надеюсь, смогу, если окажусь недалеко от того места. Мне придется походить по городу. Фрэнк, ты не мог бы пойти со мной?

Фрэнк просиял.  
— Разумеется.  
— И… кхм… Лео, — добавила Хейзел. — Будет неплохо, если ты тоже пойдешь. Рыбокентавры сказали, что нам понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться с какой-то механикой.  
— Ага, — откликнулся Лео, — нет проблем.

Улыбка Фрэнка превратилась в оскал, не уступавший маске Хрисаора. Когда дело касалось взаимоотношений, я гениальностью не блистала, но я почувствовала напряжение, повисшее между этими троими.   
\- Возьмите и меня тогда, - сказала я, улыбаясь ребятам. Фрэнк казалось немного успокоился.  
\- Я с радостью возьму тебя с собой, Принцесса. – сказал Лео.  
\- А как же Вертушка?   
\- Ну, это для особых случаев.

Пайпер вытащила кинжал и положила на поручни.  
— Мы с Джейсоном можем охранять корабль. Я посмотрю, что мне покажет Катоптрис. Но, Хейзел, если вы с ребятами найдете место, где прячут Нико, не лезьте туда одни, возвращайтесь и позовите нас. Нам всем придется сражаться с гигантами.

Однако она не произнесла очевидного: даже если сражаться будут все, наших сил не хватит, если только на их сторону не встанет какой-то бог. И я лично решила не поднимать этот вопрос.  
— Хорошая идея, — поддержал Перси. — Как насчет встретиться здесь же часов… во сколько?  
— В три пополудни? — предложил Джейсон. — Полагаю, это крайний срок для встречи, если мы по-прежнему надеемся сразиться с гигантами и спасти Нико. Если случится что-то непредвиденное, постарайтесь послать сообщение Ириды.

Мы закивали, соглашаясь, но я заметила, что некоторые украдкой глянули на Аннабет. Еще одна вещь, о которой никто не хотел говорить: у Аннабет будет другое расписание. Может, она вернется к трем часам, может, вернется гораздо позже или никогда. Но она пойдет одна на поиски «Афины Парфенос». Тренер Хедж проворчал:  
— Стало быть, у меня будет время поесть кокосов… то есть вытащить кокосы из корпуса корабля. Перси, Аннабет… Я не одобряю то, что вы уходите вдвоем. Просто помните: ведите себя прилично. Если до меня дойдут слухи о чем-то неподобающем, я посажу вас под домашний арест до тех пор, пока Стикс не замерзнет.

По сравнению со смертельными опасностями, которые им предстояли, угроза домашнего ареста показалась такой смехотворной, что Перси не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, — пообещал он. Оглядел друзей, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что они в последний раз собрались все вместе. — Удачи, ребята.

Лео опустил трап, и Перси с Аннабет первыми покинули корабль.

\- И так, - проговорила я, повторяя только что сказанное Джейсоном, проверяя что у меня в кармане есть пара драхм. – В три по полудню встречаемся здесь… значит нам тоже пора выходить, Нико долго ждать не будет. – я начала сгонять Фрэнка и Лео с трапа. – Давайте, давайте копуши, потопали…! Я была в Риме в тринадцать, я примерно помню где какие главные достопримечательности, это может нам помочь.  
\- Алекс, тебе нужно немного успокоиться, - сказала Хейзел. – Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но ты пере возбудилась.  
Оказалось, что в Риме остро развитое подземное чутье Хейзел действует кое-как. А вот ветра тут были очень даже общительными. С ними мало разговаривали в последние века, так что они были довольно великодушны и даже согласились слегка поддувать нам в лица, чтобы нам не было так жарко. А Хейзел пока упорно, до головокружения, водила нас кругами по городу, а потом они возвращались туда, откуда начинали.  
— Простите, — говорила она. — Просто… здесь под землей столько всего, так много слоев, что это немного сбивает с толку. Как будто стоишь посреди оркестра и пытаешься слушать игру только одного инструмента. Я просто глохну.

В результате мы бродили по Риму, осматривая город. Фрэнк радовался прогулке, топая вперед, как здоровенная овчарка, а я… Ну, как сказала Хейзел – я немного пере возбудилась, так что я то и дело подпрыгивала на месте, замечая очередное изображение кого-то из богов, дергая Лео за рукав и показывая ему это произведение искусства. Даже факт того, что я уже гуляла по Риму пару лет назад не уменьшал моего энтузиазма. Мы проходили мимо больших церквей, отдельно стоящих арок, магазинов одежды и ресторанов фастфуда. Одна статуя какого-то древнеримского чувака прямо-таки указывала на ближайший «Макдоналдс». На улицах пошире водители творили черт знает что, так что мы в основном петляли по узким переулкам, оставляя позади фонтаны и маленькие кафешки.  
— Никогда не думала, что увижу Рим, — сказала Хейзел. — Когда я была живой, то есть в первый раз, правил Муссолини, наши страны находились в состоянии войны.  
— Муссолини? — нахмурился Лео. — Он вроде скорешился с Гитлером?  
\- Лео… - начала было я, но Хейзел и так уставилась на паренька, как будто он был пришельцем.  
— Скорешился?  
— Не важно.  
— Мне бы так хотелось опять посмотреть на фонтан Треви… - пробормотала я, когда мы проходили мимо очередного фонтана, из которого я успела хлебнуть водички. – Только там, наверное, как всегда, куча туристов…  
— Тут в каждом квартале по фонтану, — проворчал Лео.  
— И Испанскую лестницу, — поддакнула мне Хейзел.  
— Смысл приезжать в Италию, чтобы рассматривать испанскую лестницу? — спросил Лео. — Все равно что ехать в Китай за мексиканской едой, разве нет?  
— Ты безнадежен, Зажигалка. — вздохнула я, ухмыляясь.  
— Мне все это говорят.

Хейзел повернулась к Фрэнку и схватила его за руку.  
— Идем. Думаю, нам сюда.  
\- Давай, неуч ты мой ненаглядный, топай быстрее. – проговорила я, таща еле передвигающего ногами парня. – Ты же вроде бы спал ого сколько, чего такой унылый?  
\- Идти долго. – пробурчал Вальдес, снова странновато на меня посмотрев.

Лео был прав - казалось, мы будем идти вечно, но вот Хейзел остановилась у какой-то церкви. Тут было столько церквей, что я была уверена с вероятностью 99% в том, что это была одна из них. Над главной частью здания крыша сходилась куполом, а над входом треугольником, под которым шла надпись: «М. Агриппа что-то там». Спасибо дислексия.  
\- Пантеон… - благоговейно пробормотала я. Он был огромен, перед ним стоял очередной фонтан с египетским обелиском. И кучей туристов. Я была тут, это место в целом и было моей целью прибытия сюда пару лет назад, но даже по второй, я уверена и в десятый раз он бы поражал меня снова и снова.   
— Нам наверняка сюда, — сказала Хейзел уже в который раз за сегодняшний день, но голос ее звучал увереннее. — Где-то здесь должен быть потайной ход, ведущий куда-то внутрь.

По ступенькам, как заведенные, сновали группы туристов, гиды потрясали цветными табличками с различными цифрами и вещали на десятках языков, точно играли в некое международное бинго.   
— Пантеон, изначально построен Марком Агриппой как храм богов. Когда он сгорел, император Адриан отстроил его заново, и храм простоял две тысячи лет. – проговорила я, зазубренные факты. — Это одна из самых хорошо сохранившихся древнеримских построек в мире.  
Фрэнк и Хейзел изумленно на меня уставились.  
— Как ты узнала? — спросила Хейзел.  
— Я гений. – легко улыбнулась я.  
— Это да, - Лео улыбнулся от уха до уха. - Пошли, давайте найдем этот потайной ход. Надеюсь, внутри есть кондиционеры.  
Ну, разумеется, никаких кондиционеров не было и в помине. Хорошая новость: очередей и входной платы тоже не было, так что они просто протолкались через толпу туристов и вошли внутрь. Внутри храм выглядел так же внушительно, как и снаружи. Мраморный пол украшали квадраты и круги, походившие на гигантские крестики-нолики. Основное пространство состояло из одного большого помещения с округлой ротондой, наподобие Капитолия в Штатах. Вдоль стен размещались разные гробницы, статуи, могилы и все такое прочее, но взгляд входящих сразу же устремлялся к куполу. Источником света служило округлое окно в центре крыши, один огромный луч солнечного света озарял ротонду, отражаясь от пола, как будто наверху сидел Зевс с увеличительным стеклом и пытался поджарить ничтожных смертных. Что-то мне подсказывало что это могло быть правдой. Я, в отличие от Аннабет, не интересовалась архитектурой, но могла оценить произведение инженерного искусства.   
Лео толкнул меня в плечо и слегка наклонившись ко мне, показал рукой на купол.   
\- Видишь углубления в форме квадрата? В каждом из них есть еще одно, поменьше, и так далее.  
\- Ага, вижу. – я кивнула, запрокинув голову.   
\- За счет этого приема купол кажется легче, а его масса, которую несут стены, уменьшается. – гордо сказал Лео, будто бы он сам строил этот храм. Я ухмыльнулась.  
\- Нам надо меньше времени проводить с Аннабет, - я хохотнула. – Скоро все вместе будем сидеть и обсуждать каркасы вместо погоды. – Лео рассмеялся, и я заметила, что Хейзел остановилась в центре зала и повернулась кругом.  
— Это поразительно. В древности дети Вулкана приходили сюда, чтобы освящать оружие полубогов, здесь имперское золото наделялось волшебными свойствами.  
— Но мы здесь не из-за этого, — предположил Лео.  
— Нет, — сказала Хейзел. — Где-то здесь есть проход, какой-то туннель, который приведет нас к Нико. Я чувствую, что он близко, вот только не могу точно определить, где именно.

Фрэнк проворчал:  
— Если этому зданию две тысячи лет, вполне логично, что тут есть всякие потайные ходы, оставшиеся еще от римлян.  
\- Эх, а я бы так хотела посмотреть на оригинальный Парфенон… Без вот этого вот всего… Церковного. – пробормотала я, оглядевшись вокруг. Как только я это сказала, Лео повернулся к похожей на алтарь штуковине из красного мрамора, на которой стояла статуя Девы Марии, и сказал:  
— Вон там. – Лео уверенно направился к гробнице, нише, напоминающей глубокий камин в форме арки, на «каминной полке» которого было начертано какое-то имя, как на надгробии. — Проход здесь, — заявил он. — Он скрыт за местом последнего упокоения этого парня. Какой-то Рафаэль.  
— Я думаю, это знаменитый художник, — заметила Хейзел.  
— Погодите-ка… — Лео огляделся, чтобы удостовериться, что на них никто не смотрит. Основная масса туристов таращились на купол, но взгляд Лео явно зацепился за группу футах в пятидесяти от нас. Трое толстяков среднего возраста которые громко, с американским акцентом, переговаривались, жалуясь друг другу на жару. Они походили на ламантинов в пляжных костюмах: сандалии, шорты до колен, футболки, какие обычно носят туристы, и шляпы с обвисшими полями.  
\- Увидел что-то? – спросила я, переводя взгляд на Лео. Он мотнул головой и снова повернувшись к могиле, провел рукой по античной колонне сверху вниз, до базы. Почти у самого пола на мраморе виднелись выгравированные ряды черточек — римские цифры.  
— Хе-хе, — сказал Лео. — Не слишком утонченно, зато наверняка.  
— Что это? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Код от замка, — Лео провел рукой по колонне с другой стороны и нащупал квадратное отверстие размером с электрическую розетку. — А сам замок, вероятно, вырвали вандалы за последнюю пару сотен лет. Но я смог бы запустить механизм изнутри, если бы… - Лео приложил ладонь к мраморному полу. В полу, рядом со стеной, одна из мраморных плит отъехала под другую, открыв темный провал, в который едва-едва сумел бы протиснуться человек.  
— Наверное, римляне были коротышками, — Лео оценивающе оглядел Фрэнка. — Тебе придется превратиться во что-нибудь поизящнее.  
— Это не слишком-то любезно, — не преминула выбранить его Хейзел.  
— Что? Я просто говорю…  
— Не волнуйся на этот счет, — пробормотал Фрэнк. — Перед тем как лезть туда, нужно позвать остальных, как велела Пайпер.  
— До них топать полгорода, — напомнила Я. – Я помню дорогу, но идти правда долго.  
— Кроме того, не уверен, что смогу закрыть этот люк, уж очень старый механизм. – сказал Лео.  
— Здорово, — буркнул Фрэнк. — Откуда нам знать, что там внизу безопасно?

Хейзел встала на колени и опустила в отверстие руку, точно проверяя температуру.  
— Там нет ничего живого… По крайней мере, в нескольких сотнях футов. Туннель идет под уклон, потом выравнивается и ведет на юг, более или менее. Я не чувствую никаких ловушек…  
— Как ты все это узнала? — поинтересовался Лео.

Девушка пожала плечами:  
— Полагаю так же, как ты нащупываешь замки на мраморных колоннах. Счастье, что ты не грабишь банки.  
— О… банковские хранилища, — протянул Лео. — Никогда об этом не думал.  
\- И лучше даже не задумывайся. Я тебя из тюрьмы вызволять не буду. – скрестила руки на груди, глядя на парня. – Могу, но не буду.  
— Слушайте, еще нет трех часов. – сказала Хейзел. - Прежде чем звать остальных, мы можем провести хотя бы небольшую разведку, попытаться определить, где именно находится Нико. Вы оставайтесь здесь, пока я вас не позову. Хочу посмотреть, что там и как, убедиться, что стены туннеля крепкие. Когда я окажусь под землей, то смогу сказать больше.  
Фрэнк набычился.  
— Мы не можем отпустить тебя одну, вдруг ты поранишься.  
— Фрэнк, я могу за себя постоять, — парировала девушка. — Под землей я в своей стихии. Для нас всех будет безопаснее, если я пойду первой.  
— Если только Фрэнк не желает превратиться в моль, — вставил Лео. — Или в луговую собачку, это такие потрясающие создания.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Фрэнк.  
— Или в барсука.  
Фрэнк ткнул пальцем Лео в лицо.  
— Вальдес, я клянусь…  
— А ну, успокойтесь, вы двое, — прикрикнула я. – Хейзел, давай успокоим парней. Я пойду с тобой, буду освещать путь. – Я слегка вскинула руку и у меня в руке фонарик из рюкзака одного из туристов. Хейзел укоризненно на меня посмотрела. – Что? Я верну!

— Ладно, мы скоро вернемся. – сказала девушка, вздохнув. - Дайте нам десять минут. Если к тому времени не подадим голос…   
\- Не важно. С нами все будет хорошо. – я уверенно кивнула, и тут же пристально посмотрела на парней. - Просто постарайтесь не убить друг друга, пока мы внизу. Тебя Фрэнк, я из тюрьмы тоже вытаскивать не буду. – и через секунду мы исчезли в дыре. 

Как и предсказывала Хейзел, подземный ход понижался, потом выравнивался и вел на юг. Мы двинулись вниз по коридору.   
\- А вы с Лео…?  
\- Боги, Хейзел и ты туда же? – я запрокинула голову, слегка хохотнув. – Нет, мы не… Ну, сама понимаешь.  
\- Но он же тебе нравиться. – все гнула свое девушка.   
\- Не правда.  
\- Ты красиво поешь. – ухмыльнулась Левеск. – И я не знала, что ты знаешь испанский.  
\- А я его и не знаю. – пробубнила я. – Просто песня из мультика.  
\- А еще ты ему нравишься.  
\- Хейзел…! – я обнаружила какую-то дверь. Вернее, ударилась об нее носом. А ведь у меня в руке был фонарик. – Уй… В следующий раз мне надо бы быть поаккуратнее… 

Мы начали изучать ее. Я не знаю сколько времени прошло, и я бы дальше не знала, если бы не голос позади меня.  
— Привет.

Мы с Хейзел стремительно обернулись, она - замахиваясь спатой, а я – своим мечем. К счастью для лица Лео, клинок Хейзел оказался слишком длинным и зацепился за стену коридора, а у меня просто не было места чтобы высоко поднять меч.  
\- Лео, какого…?! – выругалась я.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила Хейзел.

Лео сглотнул.  
— Извините. Мы столкнулись с кучкой рассерженных туристов. — он рассказал, что случилось.

Хейзел аж зашипела от разочарования, в то время как я запрокинула голову, схватившись за нее, повесив меч на бедро.  
— Ненавижу эйдолонов. – пробормотала дочь Плутона.   
\- Я думала, Пайпер заставила их пообещать, что они будут держаться подальше… - я раскинула руки в стороны.  
— Ой… — проговорил Фрэнк, как будто теперь уже ему пришла в голову жуткая мысль. — Пайпер заставила их пообещать, что они будут держаться подальше от корабля и не станут вселяться ни в кого из нас, но они могут следовать за нами и нападать, захватывая другие тела, формально это не будет нарушением клятвы.  
— Здорово, — буркнул Лео. — Эйдолоны заделались юристами. Вот теперь я и правда хочу их убить.  
— Хорошо, давайте забудем про них, — предложила я, приложив ладони друг к другу, уперевшись в них лбом. — От этой двери меня уже трясет. Лео, ты не мог бы что-нибудь сделать с замком?

Лео с хрустом размял пальцы.  
— Что же, смотри и учись.

Дверь была покрыта имперским золотом, а в центре вставлена механическая сфера размером с шар для боулинга. Сфера состояла из пяти концентрических колец, на каждом из которых виднелись выгравированные знаки Зодиака — Телец, Скорпион и так далее, а также случайные, на первый взгляд, цифры и буквы.  
— Это же греческий алфавит? — удивился Лео, поглядев на меня. Я присела рядом с ним, и посмотрела на сферу.  
\- Да. – я кинула. – Определенно греческий.  
— Ну, многие римляне говорили по-гречески, — пояснила Хейзел.  
— Наверное, — кивнул Лео. — Но такое мастерство… не хочу обидеть ваших приятелей из Лагеря Юпитера, но для римлян это слишком сложная работа.  
— Да уж, вы, греки, обожаете все усложнять. – фыркнул Фрэнк.  
— Эй, — запротестовал Лео. — Я только хочу сказать, что это очень тонкий, мудреный механизм. Напоминает мне о… — Лео уставился на сферу. — Это что-то вроде замка, — решил он. — Нужно выстроить знаки на разных кольцах в правильном порядке, тогда дверь откроется.  
— Но какой порядок правильный? — спросила я.  
— Хороший вопрос. Греческие сферы… астрономия, геометрия… О, не может быть. Интересно… Чему равно «пи»?  
— Что еще за «пи»? - Фрэнк нахмурился.  
— Он говорит о числе, — предположила Хейзел. — Я когда-то учила что-то подобное на уроке математики, но…  
— Его используют для измерения окружности, — пояснил Лео. — Если эту сферу сделал тот, о ком я думаю…  
— Ты же не думаешь, что… — Фрэнд и Хейзел уставились на нас непонимающим взглядом. Лео кивнул, и я вздохнула. — «Пи» равно 3.14159 и уходит в бесконечность.   
\- Но в сфере всего пять колец, так что нам хватит, если я прав. – сказал Лео.  
— А если не прав? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Ну, тогда Лео с треском оскандалится при свидетелях. Давайте проверим! - он повернул кольца, начав с внешнего и двигаясь к центру. Не обращая внимания на знаки Зодиака и буквы, он выстроил правильный набор цифр, так что получилось значение числа «пи». Ничего не произошло.  
\- Ну…? – я уставилась на сферу.  
— Я болван, — пробормотал Лео. — Число «пи» должно выходить за круги, оно же бесконечно. - он поменял порядок цифр, начав от центра и повернув внешний круг последним. Когда последняя цифра заняла свое место в ряду, внутри сферы что-то щелкнуло, и дверь распахнулась.


	11. Chapter 11

Лео посмотрел на нас, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
— Вот так, почтеннейшие, работает мир Лео.  
— Ненавижу мир Лео, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

Мы с Хейзел рассмеялись. За дверью обнаружилось множество крутых штук, и я могла поклясться, что их хватило бы, чтобы занять Лео на годы. Помещение было примерно такого же размера, как кузница в Лагере полукровок; вдоль стен стояли рабочие столы с бронзовыми столешницами, корзины, полные каких-то древних инструментов для обработки металла. Тут и там, точно баскетбольные мячи, выполненные в стиле стимпанк, лежали десятки бронзовых и золотых сфер различной степени разобранности. Пол усеивали отдельные и смонтированные детали. От каждого стола к дальней части помещения протянулись толстые металлические кабели, там под потолком разместилась закрытая каморка, наподобие звукоаппаратной комнаты в театре. С обеих сторон к ней вели лестницы, и, похоже, туда же сходились все кабели. Рядом с лестницей слева располагался ряд полочек, заполненных кожаными цилиндрами, вероятно, это были футляры для древних свитков. Лео уже шагнул было к столам, но глянув влево, он тут же вздрогнул, чуть было не упал на меня. По обеим сторонам дверного проема замерли два железных манекена — скелетоподобные пугала, собранные из бронзовых труб, упакованные в полный римский доспех, при щитах и с мечами.

— Мощно, — Лео подошел к одной из фигур. — Наверно, это смотрелось просто круто, когда они работали.

Фрэнк отодвинулся от манекенов.  
— Я надеюсь, эти штуки не оживут и не нападут на нас?

Лео рассмеялся.  
— Это вряд ли. Они не закончены. — он постучал по шее ближайшего манекена, из которой над нагрудником торчал пучок медной проволоки. — Смотри, голова отсоединена от тела. А здесь локтевой сустав смещен. Мой прогноз: римляне пытались сделать их по греческому чертежу, но им не хватило умения.  
\- Лео… - я вздохнула. Хейзел подняла брови.  
— Я думала, у римлян плохо получались сложные вещи?  
— А также тонкости и мудрености, — добавил Фрэнк.  
— Эй, я просто описываю то, что вижу, — Лео подвигал голову манекена, как будто тот кивает, соглашаясь с пареньком. — И все же… весьма впечатляющая попытка. Я слышал легенды про то, как римляне конфисковали записи Архимеда, но…  
— Архимед? — озадаченно переспросила Хейзел. — Это же вроде бы древний математик или что-то вроде того?  
Лео засмеялся, в то время пока я вошла в глубь помещения;  
— Он был не просто математиком, а самым величайшим из всех детей Гефеста. И я поверить не могу что это все принадлежало ему. – я пискнула, слегка подпрыгнув, заставляя Лео улыбнуться. – Боги, а мать мне еще говорила перестать по нему фанатеть!

Фрэнк почесал ухо.  
— Я уже слышал это имя, но почему ты так уверен, что именно он спроектировал манекены?  
— А кому еще такое под силу? — воскликнул Лео. — Я прочитал про Архимеда все, что только можно, это герой домика номер девять. Чувак был греком, так? – я кивнула. - Жил в одной из греческих колоний на юге Италии еще до того, как Рим ее захватил. В итоге римляне вторглись туда и разрушили город. Римский генерал хотел пощадить Архимеда, ведь его мудрость могла пригодиться. Он был все равно что Эйнштейн древнего мира, но какой-то тупой римский солдат его убил.  
— Ну вот, начинается, — пробормотала Хейзел. — «Тупой» и «римлянин» не всегда синонимы, Лео.  
— Это так, - я кивнула и скрестила руки на груди. – Но тут я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Лео. Тот солдатик и вправду умом не блистал.

Фрэнк что-то заворчал, а потом спросил:  
— В любом случае, откуда вы все это знаете? Что-то я не вижу поблизости никаких испанских экскурсоводов.  
— Нет, старик, — фыркнул Лео. — Но полубог, который увлекается созданием чего бы то ни было, не может не знать про Архимеда. Он принадлежал к избранным. Вычислил число «пи», придумал кучу математических штук, которые по сей день используют в машиностроении, изобрел архимедов винт, благодаря которому по трубам движется вода снизу вверх.  
— Архимедов винт. - Хейзел нахмурилась. - Извини, что не знала о таком удивительном достижении.  
— Еще он использовал зеркала, чтобы создать убийственный луч, который сжигал вражеские корабли, — продолжал Лео. — Это для тебя достаточно удивительно?  
— Я что-то такое видел по телевизору, — подтвердил Фрэнк. — Только уже доказано, что это не сработало бы.  
— Это потому, что современные смертные не умеют пользоваться небесной бронзой, — заметила я, отмахнувшись. — В этом все дело. Еще Архимед вроде изобрел огромную лапу, которая подцепляла вражеский корабль и, как краном, поднимала его из воды.  
— Ладно, это круто, — признал Фрэнк. — Люблю игры типа «схвати подарок».  
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Лео. — В любом случае, всех его изобретений оказалось недостаточно. Римляне разрушили город, Архимеда убили. Согласно легендам, римский генерал фанател от его разработок, поэтому обыскал мастерскую Архимеда и вывез в Рим неслабую кучу сувениров, так что они исчезли из истории, только… — Лео помахал рукой, указывая на столы. — Вот они.  
— Металлические баскетбольные мячи? — переспросила Хейзел. Я уставилась на нее, и распростерла руки.   
\- Да это же просто сокровище! – проговорила я слегка сдавленным от возбуждения голосом. Я заставила свой одолженный офнарик парить у нас над головами. - Ребята, сферы спроектировал Архимед, римляне так и не сообразили, что они из себя представляют. Они думали, что это просто устройства для измерения времени и наблюдения за созвездиями, ведь на них нанесены изображения звезд и планет.   
\- Только это все равно что найти винтовку и полагать, что это палка для ходьбы. – проговорил Лео.  
— Лео, римляне были высококлассными инженерами, — напомнила Хейзел. — Они построили акведуки, дороги…  
— Осадные орудия, — добавил Фрэнк. — Общегородскую систему канализации…  
— Ага, замечательно, — кивнул Лео. — Но Архимед, единственный и неповторимый. Его сферы могут все, вот только никто наверняка не знает… - вдруг у Лео загорелся нос, так что пришлось поспешно хлопать по нему ладонью, чтобы сбить пламя. Я невольно хихикнула, расставляя парня слегка покраснеть пока он подбегал к рядам полочек. Он просмотрел этикетки на футлярах для свитков. — О, боги. Вот оно! – я нахмурилась и подошла к нему. Лео осторожно достал один свиток. На табличке значилось: «О сооружении сфер». — Ребята, вот пропавшая книга! — Я видела, как у него дрожали руки. — Это написал Архимед, описал свои конструктивные принципы, но все копии пропали еще в древности. Если я сумею это перевести…   
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп… - я нервно засмеялась. – Ты хочешь сказать, что это записи, сделанные рукой самого Архимеда, пропавшие тысячи лет назад.  
— Тайны Архимеда, — бормотал Лео. — Ребята, это круче, чем ноутбук Дедала. Если римляне нападут на Лагерь полукровок, эти тайные знания помогут спасти лагерь, может, даже помогут одолеть Гею и гигантов!

Хейзел и Фрэнк скептически переглянулись.  
— Так, — сказала Хейзел. — Мы пришли сюда не за свитком, но, полагаю, можно взять его с собой.  
— При условии, — добавил Фрэнк, — Что ты поделишься его секретами с нами, тупыми, бесхитростными римлянами.  
— Что? — Лео безучастно уставился на здоровяка. — Нет. Слушай, я не хочу вас обидеть, но…   
\- Лео. – я толкнула парня в бок.  
\- Ладно, не важно. – Лео отмахнулся. - Суть в том, что это, хорошие новости!

И естественно, именно с этих слов - все пошло не так.

Один из шаров, лежавших на столе рядом с Хейзел и Фрэнком, защелкал и засвистел, и из него по кругу выдвинулся ряд длинных тонких ног. Шар встал, из него выстрелили два бронзовых кабеля и поразили Хейзел и Фрэнка. Они повалились на пол.  
\- Какого…?! – мы с Лео кинулись им на помощь, но железные манекены, которым по всем статьям полагалось стоять неподвижно, зашевелились, вытащили мечи и шагнули к нам. Тот, что слева, повернул свой старинный шлем, имевший форму волчьей головы. Несмотря на отсутствие у него лица и рта, из-под забрала зазвучал знакомый глухой голос:  
— Тебе не сбежать от нас, Лео Вальдес. Мы не любим вселяться в машины, но они лучше, чем туристы. Ты не выйдешь отсюда живым.  
\- Ненавижу, когда обо мне забывают… - пробормотала я, схватившись за рукоять своего меча и вытащила его из ножен. Комплект доспехов со шлемом в виде головы льва, стоявший справа, со скрипом повернул державшуюся на проводах голову и посмотрел на потерявших сознание Хейзел и Фрэнка.  
— Полубог и полубогиня, — сказал Львиная Голова. — Они подойдут, если остальные умрут. — Его полый шлем снова повернулся к Лео: — Ты нам не нужен, Лео Вальдес.  
— Ну, нет! — Лео неожиданно торжествующе улыбнулся. — Лео Вальдес незаменим! - Он раскинул в стороны руки. Доспех со шлемом в виде волчьей головы прорычал:  
\- Я побывал в твоем сознании, Лео. Я помог тебе начать войну.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Лео, он попятился.   
— Так это был ты? Ты заставил меня стрелять из баллисты? — спросил Лео. — И еще говоришь «помог»?  
\- Лео, не слушай, его, он пытается манипулировать тобой, - я хотела было сделать шаг к нему, но неожиданно Львиная Голова атаковал меня мечом, заставляя защищаться.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — заявил Волчья Голова, продолжая разговаривать с Лео. — Знаю предел твоих возможностей. Ты маленький, одинокий и нуждаешься в друзьях, которые защитили бы тебя. Без них ты не способен мне противостоять. Я поклялся больше не занимать твое тело, но все равно могу тебя убить.  
\- Да подохни ты наконец…! – прохрипела я, отсекая Львиной Голове левую руку, ногой ударяя его со всей силы в то место, которое у человека было бы солнечным сплетением, заставляя его отлететь назад где-то на полтора метра.  
— Во-первых, ты меня не знаешь, — заявил Лео Волчьей Голове, и я вдруг почувствовала, как его рука сомкнулась на моем запястье. — А, во-вторых, пока.

Лео отпрыгнул к лестнице, потащил меня за собой, и мы взлетели вверх по ступеням. Доспехам, несмотря на их наводящий ужас вид, не хватило скорости. По обеим сторонам каморки имелись две створчатые металлические двери. Сидевший здесь механик позаботился о защите на случай, если его творения вдруг выйдут из-под контроля… как сейчас. Лео захлопнул створки обеих дверей, призвал в каждую руку по пригоршне огня и расплавил замки. Доспехи с двух сторон подошли к дверям и попытались разрубить металлические створки мечами. Раздался грохот.  
— Это глупо, — сказал Львиная Голова. — Вы лишь отсрочиваете вашу смерть.  
— Отсрочивать смерть, одно из моих любимых хобби. – пробормотал Лео.

Я сползла по стене на пол, тяжело дыша и огляделась. У стены с окном, из которого было видно мастерскую, стоял стол, похожий на панель управления. Он был завален всякой рухлядью. В центре стола лежала разобранная архимедова сфера, вокруг в беспорядке валялись шестеренки, пружины, рычаги и стержни. Все бронзовые кабели из комнаты внизу подсоединялись к металлической пластине под сферой. 

— «Чтобы всех отыскать, воедино созвать и единою черною сферой сковать», — пробормотал Лео.  
\- Думаешь… - я кинула взгляд на свое бедро. Львиная Голова оставил мне не хилый порез, но у меня не было времени на него. – Думаешь эта сфера типа пульт управления?  
\- Ага… - парень повернулся ко мне, и его беглый взгляд тут же заметил не очень удобную позу, в которой я сижу, пытаясь остановить кровопотерю. – Боги, Ал, как так вышло?!  
— Это все Львиная Голова виноват… И как я только не заметила… - я выругалась. – Чертов режим берсерка… - я оторвала кусок ткани от моей футболки и начала туго перевязывать рану, стараясь не двигать ногой. Главное потерять как можно меньше крови, со всем остальным разберемся попозже. – Ты давай, колдуй, нам нужно помочь Фрэнку и Хейзел.   
\- Лео Вальдес! — взвыл один из духов. — Открой эти двери, или я тебя убью!  
— Честное и щедрое предложение! — откликнулся Лео, не отрывая глаз от сферы. — Только можно я сначала закончу с этим? Последняя просьба приговоренного, лады?

Наверное, духов потрясла его просьба, потому что они сразу же перестали рубить металлические прутья. Я откинула голову к стене. Рана болела. Я и забыла какого это, получать боевые ранения… Руки Лео порхали над сферой, ставя на место деталь за деталью. Эйдолоны опять принялись долбить в двери.  
— Кто там? — пропищал Лео.  
\- Вальдес! — заревел Волчья Голова.  
— Какой еще Вальдес? — спросил Лео. Не будь ситуация такой безнадёжной, я бы может и посмеялась. Рано или поздно эйдолоны поймут, что внутрь им не попасть. Поэтому нужно действовать быстро. Через какое-то время, которое казалось мне вечностью, я увидела, как Лео повернул кольцо, запускающее механизм, и шестеренки закрутились. Он закрыл верхнюю крышку сферы и оглядел покрывавшие ее концентрические круги — такие же, как на двери в мастерскую.  
\- Вальдес! — Волчья Голова забарабанил по двери. — Наш третий товарищ убьет твоих друзей!  
\- И чего они на тебя так взъелись только? – спросила я, хрипло. Нога болела ужасно. «Наш третий товарищ». Я быстро глянула вниз, на тонконогий шар, вырубивший Хейзел и Фрэнка. Очевидно, эйдолон номер три прячется внутри этой штуки.  
— Ага, ладно, — отозвался Лео. — Вы меня поймали. Только… еще секундочку…  
\- Больше ни одной секунды! — прокричал Волчья Голова. — Открывай двери немедля, иначе они умрут. - одержимый шар хлестнул щупальцами и снова ударил лежавших без сознания Хейзел и Фрэнка, так что их тела подпрыгнули. От такого электрического разряда у них может остановиться сердце. У меня на глаза навернулись слезы, но он не дал им воли. Это слишком жестоко, он не сможет этого сделать.  
\- Слушай, Ал, если что, бегите без меня. - Лео быстро сунул руку в карман и вытащил печенье с предсказанием.   
\- Что… О нет Лео, я тебя тут помирать не брошу…! – я посмотрела на него испуганным взглядом.  
— Мне нужен код доступа от этой сферы, — произнес Лео и разломил печенье. Прочитав что было на бумажке, Лео повернул круги. За дверями Волчья Голова разочарованно прорычал:  
\- Раз уж друзья ничего для тебя не значат, возможно, подействует более веский довод. Что, если я уничтожу эти свитки, бесценные труды Архимеда? - последнее кольцо со щелчком встало на место, и сфера зажужжала, наполняясь энергией. Лео пробежал пальцами по ее поверхности. По кабелям из небесной бронзы побежали волшебные электрические импульсы, распространяясь по всей комнате. Лео уверенно сосредоточился на целой золотой сфере, и она задрожала. Потом отрастила три ноги и зацокала к одержимому шару. Из верхней части золотой сферы выскочила крошечная дисковая пила и начала резать «голову» шара-убийцы. Лео попробовал активировать другой шар, но тот взорвался, и над ним образовалось маленькое грибообразное облачко из бронзовой пыли и дыма.  
— Упс? — хохотнула я.  
\- Что это ты делаешь? — встревожился Волчья Голова. — Оставь свои глупости и сдавайся!  
— О да, я сдаюсь! — откликнулся Лео. — Объявляю полную капитуляцию! - он попытался запустить третий шар, но тот похоже тоже оказался сломан. А вот четвертая сфера работала лучше. Крышка шара разошлась в стороны, и развернулись лопасти вертолетного винта. Рубиновый шар поднялся в воздух и полетел прямо к полочкам, из него вытянулись тонкие золотые руки и захватили охапку футляров с драгоценными свитками.  
\- Довольно! — заорал Волчья Голова. — Я уничтожу эти… - он обернулся и увидел, как рубиновая сфера взлетает, унося с собой свитки. Шар зигзагами пролетел по комнате и завис под потолком в дальнем углу. - Что?! — вскричал Волчья Голова. — Убей пленников!

Наверное, он обращался к одержимому шару. К сожалению, тот был не в состоянии выполнить приказ: золотая сфера Лео вскрыла макушку шара, уселась на нее верхом и теперь потрошила его, как тыкву, вытаскивая шестеренки и провода. Тут, слава богам, Хейзел и Фрэнк начали шевелиться.  
\- Ха! — Волчья Голова махнул Львиной Голове, ломившемуся в двери напротив. — Вперед! Мы сами уничтожим полубогов.  
— Не думаю, ребята, — Лео повернулся к Львиной Голове и встряхнул управляющую сферу. Львиная Голова вздрогнул и опустил меч. Лео улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
— Это тебе за Вертушку.  
Львиная Голова развернулся и помчался вниз по лестнице, но вместо того, чтобы напасть на Хейзел и Фрэнка, поднялся по противоположной лестнице и напал на своего товарища.  
\- Что ты делаешь? — заорал Волчья Голова. — Мы должны…

БДЫЩЬ!

Львиная Голова ударил краем щита в грудь Волчьей Головы, потом обрушил рукоять меча на шлем своего товарища, так что тот стал Плоской, Деформированной и Очень Злющей Волчьей Головой.  
\- Прекрати это! — приказал Волчья Голова.  
\- Не могу! — прорычал в ответ Львиная Голова.  
Теперь у Лео уже хорошо получалось. Он захватил оба доспеха, приказал им бросить мечи и щиты и непрерывно лупить друг дружку по голове.  
\- Вальдес! — проорал Волчья Голова, срываясь на визг. — Мы прикончим тебя за это!  
— Ага, — отозвался Лео. — Ну и кто теперь кем управляет, Каспер?  
\- Не обижай миленькое приведение, - пробормотала я. В глазах двоилось. Я плохо осознавала, что происходит, но я видела, как механические люди кувырком свалились с лестницы, и Лео заставил их танцевать джиттербаг, подражая сумасбродкам из тысяча девятьсот двадцатых годов. Шарниры манекенов задымились, а остальные сферы в комнате начали взрываться — слишком много энергии текло через древнюю систему. Управляющая сфера в руках Лео неприятно нагрелась.  
— Фрэнк! Хейзел! — закричал он. — Спрячьтесь!

Они, еще оглушенные, изумленно таращились на отплясывавших металлических парней, но последовали совету. Фрэнк затолкал Хейзел под ближайший стол и закрыл своим телом. Последний поворот сферы. Состоявшие из доспехов воины развалились на части, во все стороны полетели рейки, клапаны и бронзовые обломки. Сферы на столах взрывались, как нагретые банки газировки. Золотая сфера Лео замерла, а рубиновый шар упал на пол, выронив футляры со свитками. В комнате вдруг воцарилась тишина, если не считать отдельных искр и шипения. В воздухе распространился запах сгоревшего машинного двигателя. Лео тут же упал на колени передо-мной.   
\- Ты… как?  
\- О, просто шикарно, отдыхаю тут, знаешь ли, с порезанной ногой…  
\- Ну, язвишь, значит жива. – ухмыльнулся парень.   
\- Не быть тебе врачом, - рассмеялась я. Тут Хейзел и Фрэнк заглянули в кабину. У Хейзел дергался левый глаз, вероятно из-за удара током, но в остальном она выглядела нормально.  
— М-м-м… а что именно произошло…? Боги, Алекс, твоя нога!  
\- И не говори, - я улыбнулась.  
— Архимед их сделал! — заявил Лео. — В этих старых машинах как раз хватило энергии для одного, последнего шоу. Как только я получил код доступа, все оказалось довольно просто. - Он похлопал по управляющей сфере, из которой валил черный дым.  
— Эйдолоны, — вспомнил Фрэнк. — Они ушли?

Лео широко улыбнулся.  
— От моей последней команды в их убийственных переключателях произошла перегрузка, так что в буквальном смысле все их цепи закоротило, а начинка расплавилась.  
— А в переводе на английский? — вздохнул Фрэнк.  
— Он заманил эйдолонов в провода, — упростила я. — А потом расплавил. Они больше никогда не вернутся.  
— Значит ты нас спас, — сказал Фрэнк.  
— Что за удивленный тон?   
— А мне жаль, что все эти штуки погибли… - Я оглядела разгромленную мастерскую.   
\- Но по крайней мере я уберег свитки. – заметил Лео. - Если я смогу доставить их в Лагерь полукровок, то, возможно, сумею воссоздать изобретения Архимеда.

Хейзел потерла ушибленную голову.  
— Но я не понимаю, где же Нико? Предполагалось, что этот туннель приведет нас к моему брату. – я вздохнула. Ничего. Нико мы так и не нашли…  
— Ой… — проговорил Лео. — Хейзел, как именно ты определяешь местонахождение Нико? Я хочу сказать, ты можешь чувствовать его присутствие, потому что он твой брат?

Девушка нахмурилась, все еще слегка подрагивая после удара током.  
— Не… не совсем. Иногда я могу сказать, что он рядом, но, как я уже сказала, Рим так сбивает с толку, кругом столько помех из-за всех этих туннелей и пещер…  
— Ты ищешь его, используя свое чутье на металлы, — предположил Лео. — Ты ориентировалась на его меч?

Она моргнула.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Подойдите-ка сюда. — Лео указал на черный меч на столе. Черт, я ведь его не заметила.  
— О! О нет, — Хейзел упала бы, не поддержи ее Фрэнк. — Но это невозможно! Меч Нико лежал рядом с ним в бронзовом кувшине. Перси это видел во сне!  
— Либо сон, подделка… — заметил Лео.   
— Либо гиганты притащили сюда меч в качестве приманки. – вздохнула я, и из моего рта вырвался стон боли. Лео обеспокоенно глянул на меня и начал рыться по своим карманам в поиске чего-то.  
— Значит, это была ловушка, — проговорил Фрэнк. — Нас сюда заманили.  
— Но зачем? — воскликнула Хейзел. — Где мой брат?

Комнатку заполнил шипящий звук. Сначала я решила, что вернулись эйдолоны, но потом заметила, что над бронзовым зеркалом на столе поднимается пар. «Ах, мои бедные полубоги», — на зеркальной поверхности возникло спящее лицо. Гея. Она говорила, не открывая рта, и это еще больше нагоняло жуть, словно она использовала куклу чревовещателя. «Вы сделали свой выбор». — Ее голос эхом звучал в комнате. Казалось, он исходит не только из зеркала, но также из каменных стен. И я с ужасом поняла, что она повсюду вокруг нас. Ну, конечно, мы же под землей. Мы приняли все меры предосторожности при постройке «Арго-II», спроектировали его так, чтобы он мог двигаться по морю и по воздуху, и все равно в итоге оказались под землей. Черт. «Я предлагала всем вам спасение, — продолжала Гея. — У вас был шанс повернуть назад, а сейчас слишком поздно. Вы явились в древние земли, где я сильнее всего — где я пробужусь». Лео вытащил из пояса с инструментами молоток и изо всех сил ударил по металлическому зеркалу. Конечно, оно не разбилось, а только погнулось, как чайный поднос, но я подумала, что смысл было в том, чтобы врезать Гее по носу.  
— Если ты вдруг не заметила, Морда-из-Грязи, — прорычал он, — Твоя маленькая засада провалилась. Трое твоих эйдолонов расплавились вместе с бронзой, а с нами все в порядке.  
Гея мягко рассмеялась. «О, мой милый Лео. Вы четверо оторваны от друзей, а это главная моя цель». Дверь в мастерскую захлопнулась. «Вы угодили прямо ко мне в объятия, — журчал голос Геи. — А тем временем Аннабет Чейз одна смотрит в лицо своей смерти, хромая и напуганная, в руках злейшего врага ее матери». Поверхность зеркала пошла рябью, и я увидела Аннабет: девушка скорчилась на полу, выставив перед собой бронзовый нож, точно отгоняя какое-то чудовище. Ее лицо заострилось, нога была замотана чем-то похожим на шину. Я не видела, на что она смотрит, но было очевидно, что это нечто ужасное. Мне хотелось верить, что эта картинка — просто обман, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что все по-настоящему и происходит прямо сейчас. «Остальные, — мурлыкала Гея, — Джейсон Грейс, Пайпер Маклин и мой дорогой друг Перси Джексон, погибнут через несколько минут». Изображение снова изменилось, и появился Перси с Анаклузмосом в руках, ведущий Джейсона и Пайпер вниз по спиральной лестнице, куда-то в темноту. «Силы покинут их, — злорадствовала Гея. — Они умрут в их собственных стихиях. Я почти надеялась, что бедняжки выживут, из них получилась бы жертва получше. Но, увы, Хейзел и Фрэнк, придется довольствоваться вами. Мои прислужники скоро придут за вами и отведут в одно древнее место. Ваша кровь наконец-то пробудит меня. А до тех пор я позволю вам смотреть, как умирают ваши друзья. Прошу… наслаждайтесь этим зрелищем, это прекрасный финал вашего провального путешествия.»  
\- Боги, да завались ты уже… - прохрипела я, сев ровнее. – Я тебя впервые вижу и мне уже хочется тебе Греческим Огнем в глотку зарядить.  
«Ох, дорогая Алекс… Тебя не должно было здесь быть. Ты могла легко отправиться к своему деду, Эолу, и выжить. Я могла бы сделать ему такой подарок за его услуги. Но ты тут… И тебе не пережить это путешествие. Ты будешь моей первой жертвой.»  
\- Ха, размечталась, Леди Грязевая Ванна. – я неискренне смеялась, говоря это. – Меня не должно было тут быть, но я тут. Я не должна выжить, но я выживу. Лего и просто.  
«Ох, как же приятно смотреть на таких безрассудно оптимистичных полубогов…»  
Ладони Лео раскалились добела. Хейзел и Фрэнк попятились, глядя, как он сжимает в руках зеркало, и оно плавится, превращаясь в вязкую лужицу, в то время как я облегченно вздохнула. Могла остаться с дедом… Неужели она бы оставила меня в живых только по прихоти Эола? Голос Геи умолк, Я слышала только, как кровь стучит в ушах. Я со всхлипом вздохнула.  
— Простите, — сказал Лео. — Но она начала действовать мне на нервы.  
\- О, да я совсем не против… - я отмахнулась. – У меня из-за нее приступ клаустрофобии начался.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Вальдес, присев на корточки передо мной, протягивая мне кусочек амброзии, который он похоже искал у себя в штанах.  
— Что будем делать? — спросил Фрэнк. — Нужно выбраться отсюда и помочь остальным.  
Я оглядела мастерскую, усеянную дымящимися кусками сломанных сфер.  
— У меня есть идея, — ухмыльнулся Лео. — Но нам всем придется попотеть.  
\- Та я всегда за. – сказала я, засовывая в рот раздробленный кусочек амброзии.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Можно я встану у баллисты и случайно выстрелю в Диониса? – спросила я, стоя рядом с Лео, Хейзел и Фрэнком на квартердеке, облокачиваясь на длинную палку, которую тренер Хэдж где-то откопал. Нога все еще болела, но благодаря магии Хэджа и амброзии я чувствовала себя куда лучше, чем тогда под землей. – Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
\- Алекс, тебе не пойдет облик дельфина. – рассмеялся Лео.  
\- Ой бебе-бе! – пробормотала я, перекривляя парня. Мы были над Колизеем, быстро спускаясь. В озере под нами гигант завопил что-то похожее на: «Ам-ам-муууу!». Арго-II развернулся левым бортом, и на баллисте загорелся зеленый огонь. Честь стрелять во врагов отдали тренеру Хэджу, обломав мои надежды. Перси с Джейсоном откатились в сторону, а второй гигант, стоящий перед ними - обернулся и заорал, явно не веря своим глазам. Когда я увидела, как Перси снова вылез на арену, Арго-II заходил на посадку. Джейсон выглянул из-за пластиковой лошади, которой воспользовался как импровизированным бомбоубежищем. Обуглившийся гигант стонал, лежа на полу арены, песок вокруг него под действием греческого огня переплавился в стекло. Другой гигант барахтался в озере, пытаясь восстановиться, но ниже плеч он походил на ком подгоревшей овсянки. Призраки на трибунах аплодировали стоя, а «Арго-II» выпустил шасси и приземлился на арену. Тренер Хедж выплясывал у баллисты, вскидывал в небо сжатый кулак и вопил:  
— Вот это я понимаю!

Бахус подошел к берегу озера, и вода тут же куда-то утекла, а на дне осталась бесформенная кашеобразная груда, увенчанная головой Гиганта. Бахус осторожно приблизился к гиганту и, посмотрев на толпу, поднял свой тирс. Призраки заулюлюкали и разразились криками, показывая опущенные вниз большие пальцы. Бахус выбрал более зрелищный вариант. Он стукнул гиганта по голове сосновой шишкой, которая заменяла посоху навершие, и гигантская груда гигантовой муки окончательно рассыпалась. Толпа неистовствовала. Бахус выбрался из пересохшего озера и с важным видом направился ко второму гиганту — тот все еще лежал, раскинув в стороны руки-ноги, пережаренный и дымящийся. И снова Бахус поднял тирс.  
— СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО! — ревела толпа.  
— НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО! — взвыл гигант. Бахус стукнул гиганта по носу, и тот рассыпался в прах. Призраки радостно вопили и бросали призрачные конфетти, а Бахус стоял на стадионе, триумфально воздевая руки, упиваясь поклонением. Он широко улыбнулся полубогам.  
— Вот это, друзья мои, настоящее шоу! И, разумеется, я кое-что сделал. Убил двух гигантов! - пока мы сходили с корабля на арену, толпа призраков, мерцая, исчезла. Пол арены оставался твердым, но остальные декорации развеялись, как туман. Будто и не было никакого боя, и никто не задавал трепку гигантам. К Перси рысью подскакал тренер Хедж, за ним по пятам следовали мы с Хейзел, Фрэнк и Лео.  
— Это был Дионис? — спросил Хедж. — Обожаю этого парня!  
— Вы живы! — Перси оглядел нас. — Гиганты сказали, что поймали вас в ловушку… Алекс ты ранена?! Что произошло?

Я улыбнулась, облокачиваясь на свой посох;  
— Я в порядке. Факт того, что мы живи это все заслуга Лео, - я потрепала парня по голове. - Ты не поверишь, на что способна сфера Архимеда в руках девушки, у которой есть подземное чутье и ласка.  
— Лаской был я, — мрачно вставил Фрэнк.  
— Вот только мне ничего сделать не дали. – пожаловалась я. – Я ранена, видите ли.  
— В общем, — пустился в объяснения Лео, — Я активировал архимедов винт с помощью одного изобретения Архимеда (кстати, когда я установлю его на корабль, будет просто зашибись). Хейзел, использовав свое чутье, определила, где лучше сверлить, чтобы выбраться на поверхность. Мы сделали туннель, по которому смогла бы пробраться ласка, и Фрэнк вылез по нему наверх вместе с простеньким передатчиком, который я состряпал на скорую руку. Потом я, как почетный хакер, получил доступ к обожаемым спутниковым каналам тренера Хеджа и сказал ему, чтобы он привел корабль и спас нас. Когда он нас вытащил, найти вас оказалось просто благодаря божественному световому шоу над Колизеем.  
\- А нет, вру, вы мне все-таки дали попросить одного ветренного духа залететь к нам в пещерку через тот туннель чтобы мы там не задохнулись. – заметила я. – Огромный вклад, конечно… - я закатила глаза, и на глаза мне попался Джейсон, который шел рядом с Пайпер и Нико. У меня задрожали руки, на лице оказалась широкая улыбка, а глаза защипало. Нашелся. Я и не заметила, как выпустила из рук свой аля-посох, на который я опиралась из-за раны на ноге, не заметила, как побежала вперед, даже не заметила боли. Я просто бездумно сорвалась с места. Я слышала, что Лео и Перси что-то крикнули мне, но это было не важно. Совсем не важно. Я быстро и неимоверно аккуратно сжала Нико в объятьях. Руки дрожали, а зрение стало размытым из-за слез. Он был неимоверно худым и тощим, будто мог упасть в любой момент. - Нашелся… - пробормотала я, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. Он хоть и был младше меня на полгода, но уже обогнал меня по росту. – Нашелся, подонок…  
\- А вот это… - голос Нико был тихим и хриплым. – Обидно…

Мы вылетели из Колизея и поплыли над крышами Рима на юг. Вокруг площади перед Колизеем образовались огромные пробки. Собрались толпы смертных, вероятно привлеченные странными огнями и звуками, исходившими из руин. Насколько я могла видеть, ни один из грандиозных планов гигантов по истреблению населения не увенчался успехом, город выглядел так же, как и всегда. Похоже, никто не заметил огромную греческую трирему, поднимающуюся над городом. Мы собрались у руля. Джейсон перевязывал вывихнутое плечо Пайпер, а Хейзел сидела на корме и кормила Нико амброзией. Мы с Фрэнком и Лео подробно рассказали обо всем, что случилось в комнате с архимедовыми сферами, и о видении, которое нам показала в бронзовом зеркале Гея. Мы быстро решили, что самый действенный способ найти Аннабет — воспользоваться загадочным советом, который нам дал Бахус: найти Эммануэль-Билдинг, что бы это ни было. Фрэнк застучал клавишами бортового компьютера, а Лео ожесточенно щелкал кнопками пульта управления, бормоча:  
— Эммануэль-Билдинг. Эммануэль-Билдинг.

Тренер Хедж, пытаясь помочь, сражался с картой Рима, которую держал вверх ногами. Я просто сидела, уткнувшись взглядом в свои кроссовки, снова застыв, пока Перси не толкнул меня легонько в плечо.   
\- А? – я тут же подняла голову.  
\- Как нога? – спросил парень.  
\- Заживет. – коротко ответила я. – И не через такое проходили-…  
— Вот оно! — закричал Лео, тыча пальцем в монитор. — Фрэнк, ты потрясающий! Я прокладываю курс.  
— Я просто прочитал название на экране. – сгорбился Фрэнк. - Какой-то китайский турист отметил его на «Картах Google».  
— Он читает по-китайски. – Лео дико улыбнулся.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — сказал Фрэнк.  
— Разве это не круто?  
— Ребята, — вмешалась Хейзел. — Жаль прерывать ваш сеанс восторгов, но вам стоит это услышать. - она помогла Нико подняться на ноги. Он всегда был бледным, но теперь его кожа цветом походила на порошковое молоко.   
— Спасибо, — проговорил Нико скрипучим голосом, нервно взглядывая на нас. Его взгляд зацепился за меня. Я улыбнулась ему. — Я… Уже отчаялся.  
— Все это время ты знал о двух лагерях, — сказал Перси. — И мог бы сказать мне, кто я такой, в первый же день, когда я только появился в Лагере Юпитера, но ты не сказал.

Нико рухнул на палубу рядом со штурвалом. Я была готова тут же вскочить и помочь ему, но Пайпер остановила меня, грозно глянув на мою ногу, как бы говоря: «Только попробуй.»  
— Перси, прости. Я узнал о Лагере Юпитера в прошлом году. Меня туда привел отец, хотя я и не знаю, почему. Он сказал, что боги веками держали два лагеря вдали друг от друга и что я не должен никому рассказывать, потому что еще не время. Отец сказал: важно, чтобы я знал… — Он согнулся пополам в приступе кашля. Хейзел поддерживала его за плечи, пока он снова не смог стоять. — Я… я подумал, что отец так сказал из-за Хейзел, — продолжал Нико. — Чтобы я знал о безопасном месте для нее. Но теперь… Я думаю, он рассказал мне о двух лагерях, чтобы я понял, как важно ваше задание, и чтобы я нашел Врата смерти.

Обстановка накалилась — в буквальном смысле, потому что от Джейсона во все стороны полетели искры.  
— Ты нашел Врата? — спросил Перси. Нико кивнул.  
— Я был дураком, подумал, что в Царстве Мертвых могу разгуливать, где захочу, и угодил в ловушку, устроенную Геей. С таким же успехом можно было пытаться сбежать из черной дыры.  
— М-м-м… — Фрэнк пожевал губу. — О какой черной дыре ты говоришь?  
Нико открыл было рот, но, видимо, то, что он собирался сказать, пугало его самого. Он повернулся к Хейзел. Девушка положила руку брату на плечо.  
— Нико рассказал мне, что Врата смерти — это двусторонний портал: с одной стороны он открывается в мир смертных, а с другой — в Царство Мертвых. Первый проход находится в Греции, его тщательно охраняют слуги Геи. Через него они протащили Нико в верхний мир, а уже потом доставили в Рим.

Очевидно, Пайпер волновалась, потому что рог изобилия у нее в руках вдруг выстрелил гамбургером.  
— А где именно в Греции?

Нико судорожно вздохнул.  
— Дом Аида. Это подземный храм в Эпире. Я могу показать на карте, но… проход, который в мире смертных, — не проблема, а вот в Царстве Мертвых Врата смерти выходят в… в…  
Мне показалось, что по спине у меня пауками пробежались две ледяные руки. Черная дыра. Неотвратимая часть Царства Мертвых, куда не может попасть даже Нико ди Анджело…  
— Тартар, — предположил Перси. — Самая глубокая часть Царства Мертвых.

Нико кивнул.  
— Перси, они затащили меня в яму, и там я видел такое… — Голос у него сорвался. Я смотрела на Нико и жалела, что не владею силой Аполлона чтобы исцелить его. Всего его, физически и ментально. Он был в Тартаре. В Тартаре. Я громко сглотнула. 

— Ни один смертный никогда не бывал в Тартаре, — сказала я. — Во всяком случае, никто еще не сумел войти, а потом вернуться. Это тюрьма Аида, с высочайшим уровнем охраны, там заключены титаны и другие враги богов, туда отправляются все чудовища после того, как умрут на земле. Это… ну, никто точно не знает, что там такое. - я снова взглянула на паренька. Конец моей фразы остался недосказанным: «Никто, кроме Нико».

Хейзел протянула ему его черный меч, и Нико тяжело оперся на него, как старик на клюку.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему Аид не смог закрыть врата, — проговорил он. — Даже боги не суются в Тартар. Даже сам бог смерти Танатос ни за что туда не пойдет.

Лео глянул на него поверх штурвала.  
— Так, дай-ка я угадаю: нам придется отправиться туда.

Нико помотал головой.  
— Это невозможно. Я сын Аида, и то еле выжил. Воины Геи набросились на меня внезапно, они невероятно могущественны там, внизу… Ни у кого из полубогов против них нет шансов. Я едва не сошел с ума.  
— Тогда мы полетим в Эпир, — решил Перси. — Просто закроем Врата с этой стороны.  
— Если бы это было так просто, — сказал Нико. — Чтобы закрыть Врата, ими нужно управлять с обеих сторон. Это как двойная печать. Предположим, только предположим, что вам всемером удастся победить слуг Геи в мире смертных, в Доме Аида. Но при этом на вашей стороне должна быть еще одна боевая группа в Тартаре, достаточно сильная, чтобы разбить легионы чудовищ на их родной территории…  
— Должен же быть способ, — возразил Джейсон. Никто не предложил никаких гениальных идей. Мне вдруг показалось, что его желудок куда-то проваливается, но потом я понял, что корабль снижается перед высоким зданием, похожим на дворец.  
— Мы решим вопрос с Тартаром позже, — сказал Перси. — Это и есть Эммануэль-Билдинг?

Лео кивнул.  
— Бахус сказал что-то про парковку позади здания? Ну, вот мы и на месте. Что дальше?  
— Нужно вытащить ее оттуда, — произнес Перси.  
— Ну, да, — согласился Лео. — Но… э-э-э… - Казалось, он хочет, но не решается произнести: «Что, если мы опоздали?» Вместо этого паренек благоразумно сменил тему: — Вон парковка.

Перси посмотрел на тренера Хеджа.  
— Бахус сказал что-то вроде «совершить прорыв». Тренер, у вас еще остались снаряды для этой баллисты?

Сатир ухмыльнулся, как дикий козел.  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

Наконец, потолок пещеры сорвался. В пещеру полетели куски асфальта, размером с двери гаража, а также шесть или семь итальянских машин.  
— Аннабет! – Перси перегнулся через перила корабля пока Арго 2 опускался вниз, внутрь пещеры.  
— Я здесь! — прорыдала она.

Арго 2 опустился ниже, и Перси первым выпрыгнул на пол пещеры, подбежал к Аннабет и обнял. Через минуту мы все окружили их, включая Нико.   
— Твоя нога, — Пайпер опустилась на колени и осмотрела повязку из воздушно-пузырьковой пленки на ноге дочери Афины. — О, Аннабет, что случилось? - она начала объяснять, и было видно, что ей сложно говорить.  
— Боги-олимпийцы, — пробормотал Джейсон. — И ты сделала все это одна, да еще со сломанной ногой…  
— Ну… нога сломалась не сразу.  
\- Язвишь, значит жива. – повторила я фразу Лео, слегка улыбнувшись.  
Перси широко улыбнулся.  
— Так ты заставила Арахну сплести ловушку для нее самой? Я знал, что ты потрясающая, но, святая Гера, Аннабет, ты это сделала. Дети Афины из поколения в поколение предпринимали попытки и терпели неудачу, а ты нашла «Афину Парфенос»!

Все посмотрели на статую.  
— Что мы будем с ней делать? — спросил Фрэнк. — Она просто огромная.  
— Нужно забрать ее с собой в Грецию, — сказала Аннабет. — В статуе заключена мощь, и она каким-то образом поможет нам остановить гигантов.  
— «Бич гигантов золотом и белизной одет, победив тюрьмы плетенья, с болью вырвется на свет», — процитировала Хейзел, с восхищением глядя на Аннабет. — Это Арахна угодила в тюрьму, которую ты обманом заставила ее сплести.

Лео поднял руки, сложив пальцы «рамочкой», словно собирался сфотографировать изваяние хотя, скорее всего, просто прикидывал размеры.  
— Ну, пожалуй, придется кое-что перестроить, но, думаю, она пройдет через люк в полу конюшни, а если основание застрянет, мне, возможно, придется замотать ее ноги флагом или еще чем-нибудь.  
— А вы, ребята? — спросила она. — Что сталось с гигантами? - Перси рассказал о спасении Нико, появлении Бахуса и сражении в Колизее, где они бились против близнецов. Нико помалкивал. Перси объяснил, что Нико узнал, где искать Врата смерти, и что закрывать их нужно с двух сторон. — Значит, одна сторона Врат находится в Эпире, — повторила она. — По крайней мере, туда мы можем добраться.

Нико состроил гримасу.  
— Но другая сторона в Тартаре, вот в чем проблема.  
Его слова эхом пронеслись по залу. Из ямы у нас под ногами прилетел порыв ледяного ветра. Я вздрогнула и чуть было не упала, но смогла сохранить равновесие с помощью своего посоха, который Лео так любезно подобрал после моей пробежки. Ветер, вырвавшийся из ямы, был злым. Очень злым.  
— Бахус сказал что-то насчет моего плавания, дескать, оно окажется труднее, чем я ожидал. – сказал Перси. - Не знаю, почему…

Зал застонал, и «Афина Парфенос» накренилась. Ее голова зацепилась за один из паутинных тросов Арахны, но мраморный фундамент под пьедесталом начал рассыпаться.  
— Держите ее! — закричала Аннабет. Все сразу же поняли, в чем дело.  
— Чжан! — завопил Лео. — Забрось меня к штурвалу, быстро! Тренер там один.  
\- И меня, я могу по-… - начала было я, но Лео перебил меня.  
\- Ну уж нет, я тебе запрещаю использовать свои силы! - Фрэнк как раз превратился в огромного орла, подхватил его и полетел к кораблю. Джейсон, обняв Пайпер за плечи, повернулся к Перси.  
— Я вернусь за вами через минуту. - он вызвал ветер и взмыл в воздух.  
— Пол вот-вот обвалится! — предупредила Хейзел. — Нам лучше быстро подняться по лестнице. - из дыр в полу полетели хлопья пыли и обрывки паутины. Кабели, удерживающие вместе стены, пол и потолок задрожали, как струны гигантской гитары, и начали лопаться. Хейзел уже ухватилась за край веревочной лестницы и жестами призывала нас поторопиться, но мы с Нико были не в том состоянии чтобы бегать. После прошло раза моя рана почти раскрылась, если бы не волшебная мазь тренера Хэджа. 

С палубы «Арго-II» выстрелили веревки с крюками на концах и обвились вокруг статуи. Одна, как лассо, обхватила шею Афины. Лео, стоя у штурвала, выкрикивал команды, а Джейсон и Фрэнк бешеными зигзагами летали от веревки к веревке, чтобы закрепить их понадежнее. Нико как раз добрался до лестницы, как вдруг сломанную ногу Аннабет ахнула и споткнулась.  
— Что такое? — подхватил ее Перси и тут Аннабет упала ничком.  
— Ее лодыжка! — закричала с лестницы Хейзел. — Отрежь, отрежь ее! - что-то сильно дернуло Аннабет назад и потащило к яме. Перси бросился к ней и схватил девушку за руку, но неведомая сила потянула и его следом. — Помогите им! — пронзительно закричала Хейзел.

У меня ушло пол минуты чтобы понять, что случилось, как раз тогда, когда Аннабет ударилась лодыжкой о край ямы и зарыдала. Ее ноги повисли над пустотой. Дочь Афины запуталась в паутине.  
— Нет, — бормотал Перси. В его глазах зажглось понимание. — Мой меч… - он не мог дотянуться до Анаклузмоса, не отпустив руки Аннабет, а ее силы уже были на исходе. Девушка сползла через край дыры, и Перси упал вместе с ней. Он сумел ухватиться за выступ в стене, футах в пятнадцати от края пропасти другой рукой он сжимал запястье Аннабет. 

Нико склонился над пропастью, он протягивал руку, но мы были слишком далеко от края. Хейзел кричала, звала остальных, но даже если они сумели ее услышать в царившем вокруг хаосе, им было ни за что не успеть вовремя. Я закрыла глаза, пыталась призвать хоть какого-нибудь ветреного духа, но они все будто разлетелись, как только появилась эта яма. Я пыталась приказывать ветру что вырывался из стен, пыталась контролировать его, но он будто бы смеялся мне в лицо, делая что ему было угодно, утаскивая моих друзей в свои объятия.   
Перси посмотрел наверх, на Нико.   
— Другая сторона, Нико! Увидимся там! Понял?

Глаза Нико расширились.  
— Но…  
— Отведи их туда! — прокричал Перси. — Обещай мне!  
— Я… я обещаю.  
Мы изо всех сил звали на помощь. Высоко вверху сеял солнечный свет. Потом Перси отпустил маленький выступ, за который из последних сил цеплялся.

Я стояла на коленях у обрыва и невидящим взглядом смотрела в глубины Тартара, снова застыв под потоком мыслей. Я хотела разреветься, но потратила все силы на то, чтобы пытаться контролировать ветра и не дать им упасть. Видимо моих сил оказалось недостаточно. Опять. Опять моих сил и стараний не оказалось достаточно.   
\- Алекс! - крикнул Нико, но я не слышала.

Я все так же смотрела в пропасть, не обращая внимания на обрушивающуюся пещеру. И даже глазом не повела, когда с право от меня упал огромный камень. Я так и оставалась на месте, когда Нико схватил меня и оттащил от края, который обрушился, когда мы отошли на три метра.   
\- Алекс! - кричал он, но его голос тонул в грохоте, стоявшем в пещере и в хаосе мыслей, творившемся в моей голове. - Алекс ты меня слышишь? - слышу ли? Конечно слышу. Слышу каждый шорох, и каждый из них эхом разносился в моей голове. Почему именно Перси и Аннабет? Почему не я? Почему именно они? А главное, зачем…? - Алекс! Алекс идем! Пещера сейчас обрушится! - кричал Нико и тряс меня за плечи.

Я пыталась пошевелится, но тело не слушалось. Глаза все также всматривались в глубину Тартара надеясь и мечтая увидеть вылезавших оттуда Перси и Аннабет.   
\- Алекс! - Нико повернул к себе лицо девушки, я посмотрела на него, его лицо было совершенно серьезным, а в глазах парня читалось беспокойство. - Нам нужно на корабль. Пещера вот-вот обрушится.  
\- Да... - прохрипела я и пошатнувшись встала. Нога тут же взорвалась болью, но я даже не скривилась. – Да, идем…


	13. Chapter 13

Я никак не мог оправиться от шока, так что боль в ноге меня не беспокоила. Я сидела на койке в лазарете, уставившись в потолок или в иллюминатор, застыв, не думая не о чем. Лео вывел «Арго-II» из пещеры за пару секунд до ее полного обрушения и теперь «Арго-II» стоял на возвышающемся над городом холме. Джейсон, Хейзел и Фрэнк отправились на место трагедии, в надежде раскопать завал и попытаться спасти Перси и Аннабет, но вернулись в полном отчаянии. Пещера просто исчезла. С помощью корабельной гидравлической лебедки и Фрэнка Чжана, слона на полставки, мы осторожно погрузили «Афину Парфенос» в трюм.

\- Эй… - послышался голос. Я вздрогнула и повернулась к двери. В дверях стоял Лео. Усталый, грязный, измотанный и неимоверно грустный. – Привет, Вертушка.  
\- Привет, Зажигалка. – сказала я. Это приветствие было таким привычным и простым, но сейчас звучало неуместным и незнакомым. – Как все…?  
\- Плохо. – правдиво ответил Лео. – Кажется, что Хэдж переживает больше всех. Он себе чуть всю бородку не выщипал. – я кивнула, ничего не сказав, просто смотрела на свои руки. – Эй, - Лео подошел и присел рядом со мной на мою койку, приобняв. – Мы живы. — Вот так просто. Мы живы. Не «все будет хорошо», не «ты в порядке?» а просто. «Мы живы». 

Через пол часа мы собрались на квартердеке и смотрели на столб пыли, все еще поднимавшийся над местом взрыва. Лео положил руку на архимедову сферу, которую поставил на штурвал, чтобы инсталлировать.   
— Это моя вина, — пробормотал он.  
Остальные уставились на него, только я, кажется, поняла, ведь была вместе с ним у Большого Соленого озера и в той кабинке, когда он разломал печенье.  
— Нет, — твердо проговорила я. — Это не твоя вина, никак не могла быть… Лео, послушай меня, Немезида справедлива, поэтому за помощь и требует жертву, но эта слишком велика. Я… Я уверена, что в этом нет твоей вины, если уж кого и винить, то скорее меня, если бы я смогла контролировать тот ветер…  
\- Не думаю, что кто-либо смог бы. - пошатываясь и опираясь на меч, как я на свою палку, подошел Нико. — Но они не умерли. Я бы это почувствовал.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Лео. — Если та яма и правда вела в… ну, ты знаешь… как ты можешь с такого расстояния определить, что с ними происходит?

Нико и Хейзел обменялись быстрыми взглядами, может, сравнивали показания своих аидо-плутоновских радаров смерти.  
— Мы не уверены на сто процентов, — признала Хейзел. — Но, я думаю, Нико прав: Перси и Аннабет все еще живы… по крайней мере, пока.

Джейсон стукнул кулаком по поручням.  
— Я же мог обратить внимание, мог подлететь и спасти их.  
— И я тоже, — простонал Фрэнк. Казалось, здоровяк вот-вот ударится в слезы.

Пайпер погладила Джейсона по спине.  
— Это и не ваша вина, слышите, вы двое? Вы спасали статую.  
— Она права, — сказал Нико. — Даже если бы яму не завалило, вы не успели бы туда подлететь, вас бы затянуло вниз. Я единственный, кто побывал в Тартаре. Невозможно описать, насколько могущественно это место. Как только подходишь к нему, оно тебя засасывает. Даже я не мог противиться.

Фрэнк хлюпнул носом.  
— Значит, у Перси и Аннабет тоже нет шансов?

Нико покрутил свое серебряное кольцо с черепом.  
— Перси — самый могущественный полубог из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Если кто и сможет выжить, так это он, особенно если рядом с ним будет Аннабет. Они найдут выход из Тартара.

Джейсон повернулся к друзьям:  
— Ты имеешь в виду путь к Вратам смерти. Но ты говорил нам, что их охраняют самые сильные воины Геи. Как же двое полубогов смогут?..  
— Я не знаю, — признал Нико. — Но Перси велел мне отвести вас, ребята, в Эпир, к той части портала, которая находится в мире смертных. Он собирается встретиться с нами там. Если мы выживем в Доме Аида, пробьемся, победив слуг Геи, тогда, возможно, мы сможем, действуя одновременно с Перси и Аннабет, запечатать Врата смерти с двух сторон.  
— И вернуть Перси и Аннабет назад целыми и невредимыми? — спросил Лео.  
— Возможно. - Нико глубоко вздохнул. — Не знаю, как им это удастся, но Перси и Аннабет найдут выход. Они пройдут через Тартар и доберутся до Врат смерти. Когда они это сделают, мы должны быть наготове.  
— Это будет непросто, — заметила я. — Гея бросит все силы на то, чтобы помешать нам добраться до Эпира.  
— А разве это нам в новинку? — вздохнул Джейсон.

Пайпер кивнула.  
— У нас нет выбора. Если мы хотим помешать гигантам пробудить Гею, нужно запечатать Врата смерти, а иначе ее армии никогда не падут. И нужно торопиться, ведь римляне уже в Нью-Йорке. Скоро они двинутся на Лагерь полукровок.  
— В лучшем случае у нас есть месяц, — добавил Джейсон. — Эфиальт сказал, что Гея пробудится ровно через месяц.

Лео выпрямился.  
— Мы можем это сделать. - все посмотрели на него. — Сфера Архимеда поможет усовершенствовать корабль, — пояснил он. — Я собираюсь изучить эти древние свитки, что мы раздобыли. Наверняка с их помощью я смогу создать новые виды оружия, сделаю такой арсенал, что от армии Геи мокрого места не останется. - На носу Фестус заскрипел челюстями и плюнул огнем, показывая, что готов к бою.

Я глубоко вздохнула, вытерев слезы с глаз.   
\- Я помогу с расшифровкой. – я слегка приподняла уголки губ, взяв руку Лео и сжав ее. – Я немного смыслю в древнегреческом.

Джейсон слабо улыбнулся и хлопнул Лео по плечу, кивнув мне.  
— Неплохой план, Квартирмейстер. Капитан, не хотите ли проложить курс?

Ребята иногда шутя называли Лео капитаном, а меня Квартирмейстером, прямо как на пиратских кораблях. Мы даже как-то и не возражали. Я помогала Лео с постройкой этого корабля, высчитывая формулы и находя нужные компоненты. Это был наш корабль. Мы непременно разыщем этот Дом Аида и возьмем штурмом Врата смерти. Гея говорит, что я не выживу? Ну чтож, пора снова смешать ей все карты. Я не просто выживу. Я выживу и спасу своих друзей. Я не просто так сюда приперлась, в конце концов.  
— Ага. — Лео в последний раз посмотрел на раскинувшийся внизу Рим, кроваво-красный в лучах заходящего солнца. — Фестус, поднимай паруса. Нам надо спасти наших друзей.  
\- Да прибудет с нами сила… - пробормотала я.  
— Вот обязательно было портить такой момент? – слегка усмехнулся Лео, заставляя других членов команды приподнять уголки губ.


End file.
